


LOVE FOUND ME || BRIAN QUINN

by WriterGirl001



Series: IMPRACTICAL LOVES (LOVE STORIES) [2]
Category: Brian Quinn - Fandom, Impractical Jokers, TESD, What Say You?
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Story, Multi, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGirl001/pseuds/WriterGirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Quinn has never been lucky when it came to love. Sure he's had dates, flings and hookups but he's looking for something more no matter how much he denies it.</p>
<p>His life changes when he meets Jessica Nelson who is a newly single woman looking for love. </p>
<p>Will they find true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -1-

I was sitting in a coffeehouse when I first saw her. I was waiting for Murray. We were supposed to discuss ideas for the show. He was late.

A beautiful woman was working on her laptop. She had long and wavy blonde hair which were open, she was wearing a blue blouse and white pants and some sort of a necklace. She looked very busy working on that laptop. 

She looked so beautiful. I couldn't help but just watch her. 

She was sipping on her coffee only to find out that it had finished. She called a barista to order her coffee and then she went back to work on that laptop. 

Busy girl. 

I must get her attention somehow. 

I called that same barista and asked her what the lady ordered. I paid her and told her to tell the lady that it's taken care of. She gave me a look but went away clutching the money in her hand. And now I'd just have to sit back and relax. Why is James running so late? I dialled him up but he wasn't picking up his phone.

After two minutes that barista gave that woman her coffee and told her that I took care of it. She looked in my direction and I waved to her. She told the barista to leave and walked towards me. 

"I believe you bought me this coffee?" She arched an eyebrow when she said that.

"Yes I did miss. I'm Brian." I said.

"Well hello Brian. Thanks for the coffee I guess." She smiled and turned away to walk to her seat.

"Um.. miss.. you didn't tell me your name." Who is this chick?

"Is it imperative that I have to?" She gave me one of those half smiles as she walked back. The fuck? I followed back to her seat.

"Well I introduced myself to you so you probably should too you know." I said. She laughed.

"I was kidding man . I'm Jessica. Jessica Nelson." She smiled. So beautiful. At that moment I was glad I came to this unknown coffeehouse. 

"Hello Jessica Nelson, I'm Brian Quinn." I gave her my hand and smiled. We shook hands. Our hands touched. I felt something. 

"So Brian how often do you do this?" She asked. 

"Do what?" 

"Buy coffees for women in cafés?" Another smirk.

"I don't actually. Coffeehouses aren't my hangouts anyways." Atleast not this one. 

"Oh. So where do you hangout Brian?" She asked. Is she flirting with me?

"Well I do drink coffee. Just not here. I'm actually waiting for a friend. He lives nearby and is very late."

"Right. So tell me about yourself Brian." I think she clearly doesn't watch the show or know me. It's good to meet someone who is not clinging to me or asking for pictures or autographs. 

"I'm a comedian." I said. She made that face which people make when they are curious. Where the fuck is James? I sent him a text.

"That's interesting. What made you pursue that career?" She seems interested. Looks like I've finally got her attention.

"It's something I'd always wanted to do. Me and three of my friends have a comedy troupe and we did shows around. There's some videos on YouTube if you're interested." I rambled on and on. She really didn't know who I was.

"Wow. It's great to see people pursuing their desires. So Funny Guy, I'll find you on YouTube. I like comedy." Now I kinda wish I'd never told her about it. She'll know I'm famous and then maybe she'll be like one of those fangirls. Sometimes I really wish I knew someone who liked me for me and not the Q they see on TV.

"Sure. I'm glad you like it. What do you do Jessica?" 

"I'm a writer." Wow. She must be really smart. Smart and beautiful. You got no chance there buddy.

"Wow that's amazing. Anything you've written that I know of?" I just had to ask. 

"I have a book published but it's not all that great and it was years ago. I'm working on a new story right now or my publisher will fire me." Published writer. Wow. Way out of my league.

"So you're a published writer. Wow that's amazing."

"Not really. I wish I'd been a lawyer but I didn't go to law school and here I am." She chuckled.

"And here you are. Its great that you're doing what you've always wanted. I used to be a fireman you know." Ladies love their firemen.

"That sounds great. Why quit that to pursue comedy?" If I had a dime for every time people asked me that...

"Well I really really wanted to be a comedian. And so here I am." I chuckled and she smiled. She had the most beautiful eyes.

"Such is the miracle of fate yes? I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go now. See you later Funny Guy." She gathered her stuff and got up to leave. She smiled and waved to me. 

"Jessica! Wait!" I called her out loud and she stopped.

"Yes, Brian?" She looked at me with that questioning expression on her face. Am I being desperate? 

"I really liked talking to you today. Can I have your number? Maybe we can stay in touch?" Yup I'm being desperate.

"Forward aren't you? I like that. Okay here's my number." She took my cellphone and saved her number in it and gave me hers for me to save my number.

"Now that we've exchanged contact information you'd better call Funny Guy." She chucked and walked towards the door.

"Oh Jessica! Wait!" I wasn't done yet.

"Brian I'm getting late. What do you want?" I think I've angered her now.

"Do you come around here often?" I just had to ask.

"Maybe you can come here tomorrow and check Funny Guy. Anything else you wanna know?" Yup she's definitely flirting with me now.

"Well that was all. I'm definitely going to call you. Now go. Be on your way. Bye." 

"Bye bye funny guy." She waved and walked out. As she went out Murray walked in. He was definitely checking her out.

"Hey Q. I am so sorry. So let's discuss punishments." Murray rambled on but I was lost in Jessica's thoughts.

Then I felt Murray shaking me.

"Where is your mind Q?" He shaked me so I'd pay attention. 

"Why the fuck were you so late Murr?"

"I'm sorry man. I was with Carly. She wasn't leaving." Carly was some woman he met at our live performance a couple of weeks ago.

"You know you could've at least texted me right?" 

"Carly and I got in a fight. I don't think I'll ever see her again."

"Wait! What!? Oh James!" 

"Oh its not a big deal. I've a date with Fiona later in the evening." He smirked. 

"Oh you dirty dog." I playfully hit him.

"You weren't bored here waiting for me all this time, were you? I'm really sorry."

"Nah not really. I met this woman. Beautiful. Blonde. The one you were checking out when you were coming inside?" He was surprised. 

"Her? Oh my god! I've been seeing her everyday for like a month here. Man I never had the guts to talk to her."

"Well I did and she's interesting. She gave me her number."

"No way." Murr was really shocked. 

"Well she did. Look." I showed him the contact info under recent contacts option. He looked at it and laughed.

"Why the fuck are you laughing ferret?" He wasn't stopping at all. People were looking now.

"This has to be the funniest thing ever." He showed me the phone. 

The contact she gave me was "911" and she wrote in the notes "Nice Try Dude ;)". What the fuck?

"Oh man I've gotta tell Joe and Sal about this." The fucker wasn't stopping. 

"Oh shut the fuck up ferret." I slumped on the chair. Did this girl just punk'd me or something? No one has ever done that to me.

"I'm sorry for you dude. Maybe you're having an off day?" He had simmered down but he was still laughing. 

"Brian Quinn never has an off day."

"Well I think today it is." He waved to a barista. He came to our table to take our order.

"I'll have a dirty chai latte with soy. What do you want Brian?" James and his fancy order. Pfft...

"I'll have a regular espresso please. Can you send that girl barista over here please?" I pointed at the girl who had earlier served Jessica, if that was even her real name.

The girl came to us after a couple of minutes.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. Hello. You remember the blonde lady you served coffee earlier. The one whose coffee I paid for earlier. Do you have her contact info?"

"Umm sir we're not supposed to give out contact information of any customer. It's against the company policy." She looked at us with kind eyes. Like she really wanted to help but she couldn't. I think she's been faced with this issue before.

"Is there anything you can do?" Murray asked. Say what you will but Murray is a great guy and an even greater friend.

"I can't give you her contact information but I can tell you this. She comes here everyday around 8 am and in the evening around 6pm or 7pm for her double cappuccino. You can probably meet her then." She gave a sheepish smile.

"Thank you dear." I said and she smiled. The other barista got or coffees and she went away.

Drinking our coffees, Murray and I discussed ideas for Joe's punishment. 

"Dude I can't believe that girl fooled you like that." Murr said.

"So can I man. I really liked her."

"What are you gonna do bud?" Murr asked. What am I going to do really? 

"I guess I'm gonna spend some quality time with my cats tonight." 

"God I really hope I don't end up becoming a crazy cat lady like you." He laughed and I hit him lightly.

"Well you can't 'cause you're already crazy bro."

"Hey atleast I got a date tonight." Fucker.

"Well bud, you got me beat there."

"See you tomorrow?"

"You sure will buddy."

"Forget her man. Don't think about it."

"About what?" I can't stop thinking about her.

"Attaboy Quinn!" Said Murr and walked away. I got into my red jeep and drove home. 

I came home and was greeted by my cats. Then Walt had texted me to meet up so I drove to the bar to meet him and Ming and Bryan where we discussed new ideas for the podcast. I tried to be in the conversation but I couldn't get her out of my head. I must go to that coffeehouse to find her tomorrow. 

-×-


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Jessica's POV. The entire coffeehouse scene. Imagine Amanda Schull when you think of Jessica Nelson.

I first met him that fateful evening in the coffeeshop near my apartment. He kept looking at me like he'd never seen a woman before. I thought that maybe if I'd ignore him he'd lose interest and go away. 

I'm not in the mood to meet or talk to anyone. My only priority right now is my work. The deadline is near and my publisher would fire me if I hand in the plot synopsis amd the first chapter.  
That's right. 

I am a writer.

And if today I don't come up with a story I'd be an out-of-work-writer. I look at my laptop. Its been almost an hour that I've been at it and I haven't come up with anything. I look at my coffee. I need some caffeinated motivation. I guess I'm going to be up all night. I take a sip of my double espresso but it was finished. I need my caffeine fix so I called a barista for more coffee. Looks like I'm going to be here for awhile. 

I go back to my laptop and think of what I can write. 

My first book was "loosely" based on my experiences in college. The book was so graphic about debauchery and depravity that it was a smashing hit. Of course the next book I wrote which was "loosely" based on my relationship with my now ex-boyfriend, Vincent, was considered to be boring by all the publishers who once fought to publish my first book. Vincent cheated on me afterwards when he realised that I was a one hit wonder. 

He wasn't the only one who thought I was a failure. 

Most publications which once sought me were now "busy" to see me. My second book was such a failure that most of them thought that my previous book was written by someone else and this one was by somebody else. I am glad it wasn't published. What I am not glad about is that I'm in my mid thirties and struggling in my selected profession and very single. It wasn't a surprise when I tried to kill myself an year ago...

The barista's voice brings me out of my thoughts and gives me the coffee and then tells me that "that gentleman" took care of it. I look at him and he waves at me. So much for ignoring the guy. I think of what to do. I should at least thank the guy, right? So I walked by his seat to thank him.

"I believe you bought me this coffee?" I asked him. I look at him clearly now. A good head of shaggy hair, moustache and scraggy beard and brown eyes. He was wearing a black tee and cargo pants. He had some meat on his bones but I could see that he used to be athletic once upon a time. 

"Yes I did miss. I'm Brian." He said. I look more closely. He's got the cutest puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog deep chocolaty brown eyes. He must be that kid who got whatever he wanted because he made those eyes at people and nobody could stay mad at him.

"Well hello Brian. Thanks for the coffee I guess." I smiled and turned away to walk back to my seat.

"Um.. miss.. you didn't tell me your name." Who is this guy?

"Is it imperative that I have to?" I kind of wasn't in the mood but I can't be rude so I smiled a half-smile and went back to my seat. I turned around to see that he followed me back to my seat.

"Well I introduced myself to you so you probably should too you know." He said. I didn't know what to say so I laughed. 

"I was kidding man . I'm Jessica. Jessica Nelson." I smiled. I guess it's a refreshing change to meet someone like this. 

"Hello Jessica Nelson, I'm Brian Quinn." We shook hands. It was awkward.

"So Brian how often do you do this?" I asked. I am so awkward.

"Do what?" He looked confused.

"Buy coffees for women in cafés?" 

"I don't actually. Coffeehouses aren't my hangouts anyways." He said.

"Oh. So where do you hangout Brian?" Why would I ask him that?

"Well I do drink coffee. Just not here. I'm actually waiting for a friend. He lives nearby and is very late." Yeah right. 

"Right. So tell me about yourself Brian." I kind of had to ask something to keep the conversation going. 

"I'm a comedian." He said. Interesting. 

"That's interesting. What made you pursue that career?" I asked. Maybe there's a plot here? When you're a writer, there's a plot everywhere.

"It's something I'd always wanted to do. Me and three of my friends have a comedy troupe and we did shows around. There's some videos on YouTube if you're interested." Note to self: Must Google this guy.

"Wow. It's great to see people pursuing their desires. So funny man I'll find you on YouTube. I like comedy." Do not forget to Google this guy.

"Sure. I'm glad you like it. What do you do Jessica?" Oh God! Why?!?

"I'm a writer." Great now he'll go back. 

"Wow that's amazing. Anything you've written that I know of?" Seriously guy? 

"I have a book published but it's not all that great and it was years ago. I'm working on a new story right now or my publisher will fire me." 

"So you're a published writer. Wow that's amazing." Guess it is an amazing thing. Yeah I'm a published writer.

"Not really. I wish I'd been a lawyer but I didn't go to law school and here I am." Now I really wish I'd listened to my parents.

"And here you are. Its great that you're doing what you've always wanted. I used to be a fireman you know." Whoa! What!?

"That sounds great. Why quit that to pursue comedy?" I'm imagining him in his uniform. Nope shirtless actually. 

"Well I really really wanted to be a comedian. And so here I am."  
God he's such a flirt. He has the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen yet he looks a bit rough around the edges. 

"Such is the miracle of fate yes? I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go now. See you later Funny Guy." I have to leave before I fall for his charms. It's not that I mind but I have to work now. I gathered my stuff and got up to leave. I smiled and waved to him. 

"Jessica! Wait!" He called me when I was on my way. 

"Yes, Brian?" Is he really not going to let me go?

"I really liked talking to you today. Can I have your number? Maybe we can stay in touch?" At that moment I had the best idea of my life. 

"Forward aren't you? I like that. Okay here's my number." I took his cellphone and saved "my number" in it and gave him mine to save his number. 

"Now that we've exchanged contact information you'd better call Funny Guy." I chucked and walked towards the door. You don't know what hit you Funny Guy.

"Oh Jessica! Wait!" Oh my God! He found out?

"Brian I'm getting late. What do you want?" He totally found out.

"Do you come around here often?" Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. 

"Maybe you can come here tomorrow and check Funny Guy. Anything else you wanna know?" I am so smart. If you want to find me Brian it's going to be a bit harder than that.

"Well that was all. I'm definitely going to call you. Now go. Be on your way. Bye." Yes you will. I was this close to laughing so hard.

"Bye bye funny guy." I waved and walked out. 

I know what I did sounds very stupid and idiotic but my gut told me that it was the right. I now believe in a universal force which guided me to my story. It's going to be a long night for me.

It wouldn't have hurt me to go with him but in him I see another potential to write up my comeback. Also it would probably be very insignificant for him if I just up and went back with him. If he wants me he will find me. Or I can always trace my way back to him. I have his number and I can always go back to the coffeehouse. 

When I went home I straight away went to Google the guy. Brian Quinn. Who are you?

Ten seconds later I had the surprise of my life. 

Brian Quinn. Comedian. The Tenderloins. Impractical Jokers!

This guy is a TV star and he didn't tell me! How did I not know?!?

Guess he's not the only one who hid stuff from me. You're on Brian Quinn. You have officially piqued my interest.

 

-×-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about the story so far?


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica has come up with plot synopsis and initial chapters. She finds out more about Q.

After taking a nice hot shower I decided to write. I wore my pyjamas and got to typing. In two hours I wrote the basic plot synopsis and the first two chapters. Let's just say that the words just flowed out of me.

So the plot of the novel was that a guy who is a fireman meets a young model (I'd always wanted to be a model but my parents were against it) and how he doesn't find the model only to cherish their first and only encounter and the possibility of what could have been. 

I emailed the basic plot to my publisher and I just lay back on my bed. I may not have gotten out an encounter of out Brian Quinn but I did get some plot idea out of it. It's still 8pm so Gina, my publisher, may reply back. I decide to search more about Brian Quinn, Mr TV star.

So Brian really was a fireman and had a comedy-improv troupe with his friends from high school. The Tenderloins they were or are called. Then they had a show called Impractical Jokers. A very interesting trajectory. 

I looked further. Gossip columns/blogs. Fan fiction. Wow people are so invested in the fandom. Oh my God some of the fan fictions are brilliant. The stories were brilliant, the plot seamless and the smut was so detailed. Whoa. Most of these were about Brian whom everyone calls 'Q' and some other guy called Sal. This is indeed going to be a long night. 

So from reading the excellent and elaborate fan fiction I understood many things about Brian. I know that's not the way to go but it's interesting how he doesn't really have much privacy. I found about his life, well somewhat; his failed engagement, which I can relate to; his interest in comic books and superheroes; his many tattoos; his "manly" demeanour, and the speculations about him being good in bed. That certainly caught my attention for some reason. 

I decided to get to know more. 

I also found out that he was active on the Internet. I guess that goes with the turf. So he was on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. He even did podcasts. Great. There was more of the fan fiction stuff on this thing called Tumblr but I think I have it good right now but I'd check it all later. Before I could check his Twitter I got a call from Gina. 

"Hey Jessica" Gina said. Gina Kincaid was the only publisher in town who met me after my "fall" from the literary scene.

"Evening Gina." I said. Gina sounded happy but she is known for her unpredictability so I'm not going to take any chances.

"I like the plot synopsis and the first two chapters but..." Of course. There is always a but. Everyone is a writer.

"But what Gina?"

"The story is good. Riveting even. But I think that it can do better if the model and the fireman meet at the end." What!?! NO

"You think so huh?" I said. It's rude to answer back the only publisher interested in you. My career is hanging by a thread here.

"Well the editors suggested that they can meet at the end. That worked better with the demographic." Oh fuck you and fuck your demographic. 

"But Gina the last I remember you guys rescinded my previous manuscript. You said nobody wants to read a sappy love story anymore." I think this was the best way I could put it.

"Listen Jess, that story was shit and I know you can do better. Your career is riding on this book which I publish. I can't publish something that nobody would read. Now your plot synopsis is great but it's too deep and everyone likes a happy ending. Work with that. I know you can. Good night Jess." 

"Night Gina." She disconnected the call. 

My story is good. I mean its like that one of those stories where you know it's gonna be a hit. The man and woman thinking about what it would be like if they stayed in touch after the meeting. No Gina your way would be shitty. Them meeting again. I should just give up on this pipe dream of becoming a famous writer. I mean I wrote my first and only bestseller when I was 21. I'm 36 now. That's 15 years. What the fuck do I do now?

I look at Brian's number in my cellphone. My finger hovered over the call button. 

"No. No. No." I pressed the off button and the screen went inactive. I just can't call him. He'll think I'm mental. Why the fuck did I have to be so oversmart?

And then I saw my laptop. 

Brian's Twitter account was open. The recent tweet said that he was at some bar which he checked in seven minutes ago and was only half an hour away.

Do I actually go there and stalk him? Maybe that's the only course left. 

I put on a black tank top and black skinny jeans my boots. Maybe put on some sexy lingerie, you may not know what's gonna happen. So I put on one of my best undergarments and my black clothes. I then put on eyeliner and do a smokey eye and nude lipstick. Damn I look hot. When was the last time you went to a bar looking like this late at night? All of this better be worth it.

I ran down and hailed a cab to the bar. On the way I go through Brian's tweets. This guy is kinda funny. Maybe I'm doing the right thing? I'll know that in half an hour. 

-×-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her and Q are so gonna meet. What do you guys think so far?


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find Brian in the bar. Will he meet Jessica?

It's been around 40 minutes that I've been here and I'm bored. I turned 40 this March yet I still behave like I'm 20. I know you probably won't believe this but I believed that I'd be settled when I'd turn 40- a wife, couple of kids, a career and a house. So far I have a career and a house and my cats who are like my kids. I'd be lying if I said I don't want that. 

I thought I had it when I met Mallory a couple of years ago. She was my fiancée, the girl I loved, the girl I saw a future with. She left me two weeks before the wedding for a cop. I know I'm supposed to hate her but I miss her and I've kept tabs on her. She's divorced and has a child. She now lives in Cleveland. Funny how things turn out so different from what you actually planned. 

I nurse the now empty beer bottle while Ming talks about God knows what. Physically I'm in the bar but mentally I think of Jessica. Slender, beautiful and smart. I wonder how she would look like naked. I wonder how she would be in bed. Judging from what I saw today I think she'd be feisty and kinky, a wildcat, the kind I like. I look at my phone to see what she did. How could she? I thought we had a connection. I've got to forget about her. 

It was god knows how long when I heard a voice saying "Hey Mustache!"

I turned towards the voice to see that it came from a pretty blonde. Tall, slender, wearing black clothes. She looked at me with pure lust in her eyes. Guess who's going to get lucky tonight.

"Don't call me moustache!" I said and laughed. I pointed towards a bottle of beer and she nodded yes. A minute later I had two bottles of beer and we were cozied up in a booth in the corner. 

"I'm a such a big fan of the show. Can I have an autograph?" She gave me a book and a pen. 

"Of course, anything for a pretty lady." She smiled. It's one of the perks of being famous I guess. Female attention. 

"Umm who do I make it out to?" Would it really matter if I remembered her name in the morning?

"Candace." Probably not. I signed her book while she drank the beer. In some way she reminded me of Jessica. Since I can't have Jessica I could have the next better thing.

"So Candace, tell me who's your favourite joker?" I asked. Her answer won't matter. 

"You!" She purred in my ear. I take a gulp. I'm so turned on right now. Now that I look at her she could be any one of the groupies I usually go back with. I don't think I remember Jessica's face anymore, she could be anyone who is anywhere. It's not like I'm ever going to see her again.

And then I heard Candace purring in my ear, "Hey sexy, why don't we go back to my place for better drinks. It's right around the corner?", and she kissed me hard on the mouth. Of course I'm gonna go. That's a no-brainer.

"Um yeah baby of course." She laughed, as if she won something. We got up to leave. I was really drunk. And it was probably 11pm or something. 

"Hey quick question. If I asked you to give me your number, would you give me it?" Why can't I forget her?

"Of course sexy, what kind of a question is that?" She took my phone and saved her number. I'd checked to see if it was hers. Of course Candace wouldn't pull such a stunt. She's a groupie. 

I was so drunk before meeting Candace and when I went back with her I was so drunk that I thought I saw Jessica in the bar wearing black clothes and sitting at the bar. She was drinking whiskey maybe and she was looking at me going back with Candace. 

I went back to Candace's place which was nearby and we fucked. Thrice. It was the usual groupie sex. Nothing out of the ordinary about it. I got dressed and kissed her and hailed a cab back to my place. 

Did I really see Jessica yesterday? Of course not. If she wanted to see you she'd give you her number. 

I checked my phone to see that it was 9 am and I had to meet up the guys to film the challenges. I went home, got dressed up and drove to the set. It was really a normal day. 

-×-


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica's POV of the bar scene.

It took me around 45 minutes to get to that bar that Brian said he was in. I was dressed to impress and Brian was there. I know this seems like a stupid move on my part but maybe I can get more out of Brian than just a story. Also the smut from the fan fictions made me horny and in the past 45 minutes I kept imagining him and I together. As soon as I reached the bar, I flipped my hair amd walked in. Watch out Brian Quinn.

As I walked in the bar I realised that it was kinda packed. Not jam-packed but yeah it was crowded. I made my way to the bar and ordered myself a screwdriver. I haven't been to a bar in ages so I don't know what's 'in' at the moment. Reading a couple of Brian's tweets I've realised that he likes to have a good time. He likes to drink all right. I opened my purse to pay the bartender but he said that it was on the house and winked at me. He was tall, lean and hot. If I didn't have an agenda I'd totally fuck him. 

FOCUS! 

Jess you're not here to screw the hot bartender. Or the hot guy looking at you from the other side of the bar. FOCUS! Find Brian Quinn.

I wonder if I should ask around for him. Somebody must know him. No. I'd be better off if I look around. I began to scan the room for Brian. 

I found him after a couple of minutes sitting in a booth way over the other corner of the bar which wasn't even visible unless you were specifically looking for it. I then saw him giggling. So he was definitely drunk. And then I saw a blonde with him. All dressed in black and too much makeup on. She kept him plying with drinks. What a desperate slut.

Wait a minute. Didn't you plan to do the same thing?

I mean you're both kinda dressed alike. Okay no she's dressed like a slut. My tank top isn't that low neck and no you can't see my womb from a distance. 

Alright. But still why are you getting jealous?

Point. I didn't give him my number and I wasn't exactly the most forthcoming person at the café. Why would I even think I'd have a chance with Brian. Obviously he likes women of "that" kind. I drank my entire drink in a gulp. Why was I feeling jealous? It's not like he's mine to be.

"Whoa! Slow down there tiger!" I heard a voice. Whatever. I turned around to see that it was the man who was looking at me earlier. Damn he was hot.

"Whatever dude." I said and ordered another. He ordered a whiskey and told the bartender that he's paying for my drinks. Why is everyone paying for my stuff? Why do I ever bother bringing a purse or money? 

"Hi, I'm Aaron." He smiled that smile. He was hot. Caliente.

"Jessica." 

"So Jessica what brings you here?"

"I'm stalking someone."

"Hahaha funny girl!" The bartender got our drinks and gave the guy a look. Three guys in one day. New record. 

"What are you doing here Aaron?" I'm really not interested in what Aaron has to say. I look at Brian and see that they're kissing. So he doesn't believe in wasting any time. I'm surrounded by two really hot men yet I keep looking at Brian. I don't mean that he's not attractive, he really is but these guys were literally GQ material. Was I so infatuated with Brian? I keep looking at them. They're really going at that kiss. He's totally getting laid. Now I'm really mad. 

I look at Aaron and the bartender. The bartender is hotter and somewhat reminds me of Jeff Buckley. That's settled I'm going home with the bartender. I haven't had sex in ages and if I really have to then it'd better be with a Jeff Buckley lookalike.

I flash a smile at Aaron and I say, "You seem like a really nice guy Aaron but I'm really not in the mood right now. I'm sorry."

"I can see that. Here's my number. Call me." He gave me his card and I kept it. Because why the fuck not.

"Goodbye Aaron. I'll definitely call you." Eh, he knows you won't. 

"Goodbye Jessica." He turned around and went to some corner. Frankly I stopped paying attention. Then I saw the blonde mumbling something in his ears and they giggled. They kissed some more and they went. They walked right past me. That chick somewhat looked like me. Am I his type after all? They were giggling and I knew they were totally drunk. That's it. I'm officially angry now.

"Wow I didn't expect lover boy to leave you." The Jeff Buckley lookalike bartender said.

"I wasn't interested in him." "Closing Time" plays on the jukebox. Oh well.

"What are you interested in?" He asked. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" I said.

"I'm the bartender honey, we're drinking free. Whaddaya want?" I don't know if I was angry or turned on but I wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck him hard.

"Vodka." I said. We drank and drank and drank. He said things and I said things. I don't remember. 

I do remember kissing him and leaving with him.

He lived nearby and was an aspiring musician. His name was Jeff. I basically screamed what the fuck and he laughed. He then played "Grace" on his guitar and sang. Then I remember kissing him and taking my clothes off. He took his clothes off too. 

Then he pinned me to a wall and pulled my hair and began to kiss my neck. I told him I didn't want visible hickeys so he took my bra off and kissed them. I kept kissing him too. Mauled him with my kisses actually. Then he penetrated me. Roughly. And he kept pounding me like the world was going to end. Our screams filled the room. I haven't had sex in ages and I don't remember why. I am not a fan of rough sex but Jeff is making me doubt my decisions and choices. I was drunk but not so drunk. I was enjoying the act clearly knowing that I'm going to be so sore tomorrow. 

"So fucking tight" he yelled as he kept penetrating me.

I shouted some incoherent shit and so did he. He told me he was going to cum so I told him to come on my mouth and he did. It was so good. He then ate me out and we went to sleep. I never want to leave Jeff alone for one second. I call him Jeff- the sex god.

In the morning when we woke up I could feel his erection against my butt and when I saw his fully erect penis I almost screamed. I couldn't believe that all that length was inside me. I caressed it and sucked it until he came.

"Morning honey" he said and kissed me. "What an amazing way to wake up." He said and then he ate me out. Never has a man done that to me. When I offered to make him breakfast he said he had already eaten and we both laughed. I made him an omelette and then we exchanged numbers and he'd promised he'd call me. 

I went back home and lay on my bed for a minute thinking about what I'd done. I'd decided I'd go back to the café.


	6. -6-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Jessica are on a date. A surprise guest encounters them.

Writer's block. It's the fucking worst. I can't write anything. I can't think what to write.

So far I have the fireman, Michael (Brian's middle name) and the model Bella (My middle name is Isabella) meet in the café. That's it. I can't come up with anything else.

Do I write everything that has ever happened between us?

HAHAHAHA!!

What's ever happened between us really? Why did I have to go ahead and fuck it up? I should have just given him my number and got it over with. 

I look at my phone and there is a message on it. 

J: "Hey beautiful"

It was Jeff.

I reply back.

Me: "Hi Jeff"

J: "I want to see you beautiful."

Me: "Do you now?"

J: "You rocked my world yesterday you know."

Me: "Haha! Where are you?" 

J: "Just finishing my shift at the bar. See you at my place?"

That sounded like a really great idea except I didn't know where he lived. God I am an awful person.

Me: "I'll see you at the bar."

J: "Great. Find me."

Me: "I will Jeff"

I look at the clock. Its 1 pm right now. It'll take me around 30-40 minutes to reach the bar, then maybe another 10 to reach Jeff's place, 30 minutes or so for the sex (maybe 10 minutes more) and then almost another hour to get back and freshen up. Considering it'll take me roughly 2 or 2.5 hours to meet Jeff ans get back, it'll take me another half an hour to go to the café and maybe MAYBE "bump" into Brian. 

Do I really want to "bump" into Brian? 

Let's face it, you have already almost burned that bridge and if you meet him there then he'll definitely think you're a crazy stalker. You're already a budding stalker when you stalked him to that bar. Even if you did you could, no, should've met him. If he would've been freaked out then you would be spared of the mental agony you're having right now.

Is this your "creative process"? It's stupid.

And what the fuck is this Jeff business? Where did he come from?

Jeff was good for a lay. Jeff is currently the only source of sex I have right now. Do I really want to do it again? 

FUCK YEAH!!!

I dress up and go out and hail a cab to the bar. I check Brian's Twitter on the way. He's shooting a new episode. Maybe I could "meet" him there? I am literally the worst stalker ever. I reach the bar early and find Jeff outside the bar, smoking near a lamppost.

Damn he was so hot.

"Hey baby" he greets me and kisses me on the mouth.

"Hi" I was out of breath. Everything Jeff does is hot. 

"So you're actually here. Most women run away when I call." He had that confused look on his face. 

"They're stupid. They don't know what they're missing." I say and I kiss him back.

"Let's get out of here." He says and we walk. I make sure to remember where he lives. 

"Question. Why were you working in the bar in the morning? Do you even get customers this time of day?" I think I'm onto something. 

"Baby it's one of my most profitable shifts. You have no idea." He flicks away his cigarette and runs his hand through his hair. I felt so wet. 

We had been walking for a while and then I realised that we weren't going to his place. I may not remember the pin point location of his flat but I remembered the landmarks and that was not it. 

"Erm Jeff where are we going?" I asked looking at him. He was literally the ghost of Jeff Buckley. 

"Wait did you think we're just going to fuck? I'm buying you lunch first baby." He said while grabbing my ass. That's actually quite thoughtful. Also Jeff is a really physical person. 

"Okay." I really couldn't say anything. 

"Well baby you'd have to carbo-load. We're going to have marathon sex. No way I'm letting you go that easy." He chuckled. Is he a romantic or just weird? He sure is interesting. I think I am really onto something. 

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To this little bistro. They have the best pizza. Almost like that little pizzeria I once went to in Italy."

"You've been to Italy?"

"Yeah." 

"I've always wanted to go there."

"You must. It's so worth it. Look we're here."

We walked in the bistro and found a table. He ordered for me. In Italian. I was literally so starstruck. Then I had another idea. Jeff will be Brian's, I mean Michael's foil in the story. 

I swear I am not a creep. I just want to write a novel which will revive my career.

Our rather large pizza comes and it looks so delicious. I look at Jeff and he smiles. I wonder what he's planned for me. 

He takes a slice of the pizza and eats it. It was too hot and it burns the roof of his mouth. 

"Ow" Oh you adorable fucktard.

"Haha" I chuckled. Am I falling for Jeff?

"You've gotta eat this." He flails the slice in front of my face. I take a bite. Damn it was good. We both laugh. He is so adorable.

"Jessica!" 

I hear a loud husky voice behind me. Maybe I'm just hearing stuff. Jeff holds my hand. Erm. Okay. I guess we're doing that. The voice calls my name again.

"Jessica! Hey!"

I turn around and of course it'll sound very clichéd but in that bistro, out of all places in New York, I find Brian and his friends hanging out. And here I am with the handsome Jeff who is holding my hand. Brian approaches my table and he gestures his friends to follow him. Jeff gets up. 

Coincidence?

Maybe. Maybe not.

What do I do now?


	7. -7-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Brian's POV in the pizzeria. He meets Jessica again.

I drove to the office to discuss the ideas. We couldn't film any thing because we didn't have the proper setting to film anything.  So far what we had was so done to death there was nothing new. Also a lot of people had started recognising us so we had more footage of taking selfies with people and autographs than actual pranks. It's going to be a problem if they renew us for the next season.

"Dude I'm hungry!" Joe said. 

"When are you not hungry?" Murr said while scoffing. Joe is really packing on the pounds. Come to think of it even I look a bit chubby these days. I miss those days when I was in shape.

"I can feel my blood sugar level going down. Does anyone have a donut here?" Joe asked. I guess it really wouldn't bother me if I went to the gym. 

"I'm in the mood for Italian." Sal said.

"Sounds good." Joe said.

"Let's go to that place we went to yesterday." Murr aid.

"No dude I'm sick of eating there." Sal said.

"I'm Googling places to eat. Q to the rescue." Something reminded me when I opened Google. What could it be? 

"Guys I found a little pizzeria near the bar I went to yesterday. It's got good reviews." 

"I don't care man I'm hungry." Joe really gets irritating when he's hungry.

"How far is it?" Asked Murr. 

"Not much." I said and we went for lunch. 

All of us sat in my jeep and I drove towards the pizzeria. It wasn't far and we reached there in like 10 minutes. 

As we entered the pizzeria I saw a familiar face. 

The beautiful blonde woman was laughing and looking at a handsome guy who was probably saying something funny. He then fed her a slice of pizza and she ate that. 

I walked a little bit closer to see who it was.

Oh my God.

It was Jessica! 

Okay. What do I do? 

Do I go over and say "hi" or ignore her? She didn't give me her number so she was definitely not interested and maybe if I go over or say anything it'll probably not be good. Before I realise it I'm screaming her name. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Jessica!" 

She didn't turn back. Maybe it's not her? 

"Jessica! Hey!"

She turns back. Yes it is her. 

The guys look at me and it's kinda awkward. Murr makes the face because he knows what's going on. I signal them to follow me. At this point I don't know what I'm doing. The guy with her stands up. He's really good looking. Why does he look familiar?

"Hi..." She says. She has that blank expression. 

"It's me Brian." Did she really forget me?

"Hey Funny Guy!" She smiled. Oh that smile.

The dude is looking at me. At us. He's wearing a loose white shirt and ripped jeans. His hair is shaggy but he looks really good. 

Shit. They were on a date.

"Do you know this guy?" He asked. The guys followed. She looked confused. Heck I was confused. Why does this guy look so familiar? 

"Umm yeah. He's on that TV show. Impractical Jokers. This is Brian Quinn. Brian meet Jeff." Jeff stood up. 

"I'm Jeffrey. Jeffrey Scott Allen." He said. 

"Hi Jeff. I'm Brian Quinn." We shook hands. So she likes pretty boys. Is this her boyfriend? Oh, so this is why she didn't give me her number.

"I don't really watch TV. But I'm sure your show must be good if Jessica knows about it." Doesn't watch TV? Who the fuck is this guy?

"Oh Jeff it's the best. I see you have company Brian." What company? I look at the guys and Murr is telling them about the whole situation. They look at us all confused. 

"Ahem... guys meet Jessica Nelson. She's a writer. Jessica these are my friends Joe, James, and Sal." 

"Hi Jessica." They say in unison. I regret everything. 

"Hey. I'd have to admit you guys are so funny. I love your show." She said. 

"Thanks." Said Sal amd he had that flirty smile on his face. Jeff looked irritated. So was Joe.

"Oh we probably shouldn't bother you and your date. We should leave you now. Bye Jessica." Said Joe while shaking Jeff's hand.

"See you around." I said to Jessica. 

"See you Brian." She said. It would probably be bad if I asked for her number in front of her date. No it'd be stupid. We walked to our table.

"Dude! I've never seen you so nervous with a girl before." Sal said.

"I know right. It was like watching Bambi skate." Joe said and everyone laughed. Fuckers. I elbow him.

"Guys! Q finally likes someone. Oh look he's blushing." I look at them. Do I really like her that way?

The waiter comes and we order our food. The food comes quickly and we start eating. The guys were talking about something but I wasn't paying attention.

I was looking at Jeff and Jessica. 

They were talking and laughing and feeding each other pizzas. To think of it he's not even that good looking. What does she see in him? Why isn't she here with me? Why am I not there with her? 

They finished their pizzas and got up and left. Holding hands. I am so jealous of him. She looked at me and waved goodbye. Maybe I am somewhere in her mind? Maybe she's being nice. I waved back. 

Then she did that thing. 

With her thumb and little finger out she waved her hand near her ear. Wait what?

My phone beeps. It's a text.

"Sorry for being shady. This is my number. No more games. Wanna meet up for coffee?  -J."

When did she even get the time to write that text? She was talking and laughing with Jeff. Why would she even want to meet me? Is this some new mind game? Who is this woman?

I text her.

"Alright. Same place at 6?"

She replied back. Quickly. 

"Sure. See you there Funny Guy."

Why now? Did she finally find out who I was and suddenly she wants to connect? But then again I don't think I would mind if she did that. At least she would talk to me. But didn't she go back with Jeff? What's the deal with this now? If she's with him and texting me then he's probably not that great company... and then I felt a pat on my back. 

"Aye Q. Where the fuck are you lost?" It was Sal.

"Guys. She texted me." I was happy. I'm going to have coffee with her.

"No way. Did she?" Murr asked. I showed my phone to them all.

"Yeah. This woman is clearly crazy Q." Joe said. He doesn't sound wrong you know.

"But she's hot bro." Sal gushed.

"That she is." Joe said.

"But wasn't she with that guy? Jeff? They looked pretty touchy feely." Murr said. Point.

"But she texted me." I said.

"WHY?!?" They said in unison. Really. Why?

"I am going to find out." I said. 

"You replied? You shouldn't have." Joe said. 

"Oh nonsense. Go have coffee with her." Sal winked. 

"I agree with Joe here. She seems fishy. You said she was a writer?" Murr asked. Oh now I remember. I was supposed to Google her.

"She said so." I said.

"Well Q. Good luck." Joe said.

"Make me proud." Sal said.

"Call me if you want to escape or something ok?" Murr said.

"Alright guys. I'm going. Bye." I got up to leave. It was 4 already. How long were we here for?

"Bye Quinn." They said. 

I drove back home and Googled her. She really was a writer. Published. Wrote a book a couple of years ago. 

LOVE. SEX. DRUGS. 

Sounded interesting. Sold big too. But she didn't write anything after. I ordered a copy of the book and got ready for the date. Wait! Is this even a date? I showered and wore a black tee and jeans. It was 5.15 pm. I got out and drove to the café. Never had I ever been so excited to meet a woman before. She just does something to me. 

But I had to be careful. The woman is up to something.


	8. -8-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica's POV from the café scene. Surprising behaviour and information about Jeff.

After the awkward meeting with Brian and his friends, Jeff and I continued our conversation. I was feeling really awkward now not only because Brian and Jeff faced off but also because I don't know anything about the man who fed me pizza awhile ago. You can't blame me though for we basically don't have a relationship. I slept with him once. 

Jessica Nelson. You're a total ho-ho.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing." I smiled. He's gorgeous. I try my best not to look at Brian and his friends. Why do I have the slightest inclination to go and sit with him? 

"You look really pretty today." He said while holding my hand.

"Thank you." I swear I felt so flushed. 

"You look so beautiful when you smile." Oh my god, stop it! His finger trailed on my bare arm. I am ticklish so I laughed. I swatted his finger away. I'm confused. What's going on?

"Question." I said. 

"Okay." 

"What is this Jeff?"

He laughed. "What do you mean baby?"

"This."

Of course this is a date silly girl." He laughed again. He looked so handsome.

"Why would you take me out on a date?" 

"Why wouldn't I take you on a date?"

"I thought this was a one time thing?"

"Who told you that?"

"I assumed..." He looked really serious. 

"Do you want it to be a one time thing?" He asked. I don't know what to say. 

"It's okay. I don't sleep with women I don't intend to go out with. I want to know you Jessica. I really do. The moment I saw you I knew that I had to know you. I know I come on too strong but know this. I like you Jessica. I really do." What? Who the fuck is this guy? Who even talks like that? 

"Wow. Um... Jeff I like you too. I appreciate the honesty. No one's ever said all these things to me before. I really don't know what to say." Right now I'm feeling a surge of emotions I can't describe. 

"Say yes silly girl. Go out with me." He smiled. I can't say no to that smile.

"I..." 

"Do you want to go back with me?" He asked. That I do. Just pound the confusion out of my head.

"Yes." I smiled.

"So you're confused about going out with me but you want to jump my bones? Get your priorities straight woman!" He said and I laughed. He paid the bill and we got up and went. His arm around my neck. To show everyone I was his. 

I looked inside through the window and saw Brian with his friends. He looked lost. The only person who was sad eating a pizza. I texted a quick note to him. 

"Sorry for being shady. This is my number. No more games. Wanna meet up for coffee? -J."

He waved back. I did that "Call me!" gesture with my hand. He looked confused. Then he saw his phone.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"Texting a friend. I'm supposed to meet them later." 

"Well you're with me now and I ain't letting you go that soon." He says the darndest things. I look at him. Yes he'll be a character in my new book. I know his middle name now. Haha. 

"Whatcha lookin at?" He asks. 

"You." I say and I peck him on the cheek.

"We're here." He said. Apartment building. Quaint-ish. No doorman and just around the block by the bar. I see a bike in the corner. It was a beauty. 

"Is it yours?" I point at the bike.

"Yeah." 

"Never seen you ride it." 

"You wanna ride?" He asked.

"Sure."

"What, me or the bike?" He chuckled.

"You're such a fucking douchebag." I said and kissed him. 

We went to his flat which was on the first floor. As he unlocked the door I grabbed him and we were making out. It was hot and heavy. 

"Wow you really don't take up much time do you?" He said.

"Shut up." I said as I was taking off his shirt. 

I took off my top and he took off my pants. Then he unzipped his jeans. I caressed his entire length and then I was licking the tip of his member. I looked at him. He looked happy. 

"You like it?" I said and he nodded.

I then took it in my mouth. Back amd forth. I could hear his moans. And then I went faster. His moans became louder. He then grabbed me and controlled the pace. All this while I never broke eye contact. There is something really satisfying seeing a man moaning amd writhing when he's in your control. After a couple of minutes (honestly it felt like it was an eternity) he came in my mouth. He screamed. Like an animal. A wild man he was. 

"Good girl." He said. I smiled. "I kinda wish I didn't just come in your mouth. Do you want something to drink?" 

"No I'm good."

"You sure? It's 5pm somewhere." I laughed.

"I'm meeting a friend. Remember?"

"You mean Brian?" Is he jealous? 

"Alright. You got me. I'm meeting Brian." He looked jealous.

"Is there something between the two of you?" 

"No. What's with the questions?" I think he's jealous. This is getting fun. I'm so including this in the book.

"He likes you. I could see it in his eyes." Okaay.

"I don't think so. Why is this bothering you? It's not like I'm dating exclusively." Shit. Wrong choice of words. 

"Jessica. I meant every word I said earlier today. I want to date you. Do you want to date me? Exclusively?" What the fuck? 

"Jeff... I...um..." I am really out of words right now.

"Do you want that drink now?" 

"Yes I do."

He brought me whiskey. I drank it. 

"Good stuff." I said. 

"I do pride myself on having good whiskey. Sit down why don't you. I'll be back in a bit." He goes to his bedroom and I look around. 

I see a vintage guitar- the one he played 'Grace' on the night we hooked up, posters, vinyl records- lots of different genres and a record player, a bookstand with many books- Patterson, Sheldon, Dostoyevsky, Woolf, etc, and photos and certificates. Interesting. 

I see various photographs. His parents and him. So he's an only child. He looked so preppy in the picture, a far cry from the shaggy devil may care look he sports today. Next photo is of his childhood with a dog in a garden. So cute and adorable. Then a photo of him graduating from high school. Some beautiful girl with him in the photo. A friend? An ex-girlfriend? That'd be odd. Then a photo of him with his pals. He looked so laid back with the bottle of beer and a cigarette in his hand. Then a picture of him leaning on a lamppost near a restaurant. Isn't that restaurant near an ivy league college? I look further around. I see certificates. 

YALE!

HE WENT TO FUCKING YALE?!

Atleast his real name is Jeffrey Scott Allen. So Jeff is from a well to do family and graduated from Yale. Whoa. What the fuck is he doing being the bartender at some bar? Who is this guy?

I keep looking at the photographs and the certificate. And then I felt a pat on my back. Obviously it was Jeff.

"Jumpy aren't we? What got into you?" He smiled. 

"Jeff who are you?" 

"What?"

"It's simple Jeff. Who are you?"

"I'm Jeff." He looked at as if I was some retard.

"And who are you? Are you the preppy guy from a nice family and a dog who graduated from Yale or are you the bartender I met who is also a struggling musician?" I was rambling. He held me by my shoulders.

"Why does it bother you who I am or was? Yes I had a great life but I like my life now better because I'm living on my own terms. I'm finally free to pursue the life of my own choice. I have the freedom to be who I want. Isn't that beautiful?" Okaaay. I'm even more confused now.

"Jessica... I... It's kind of a long story. Didn't you have to meet Brian?" I look at the clock. It was 5.30. I was late.

"Why would you want me to go to meet Brian?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't. But you told him you're going to meet him. Do you like him?" 

"Jeff. I don't know the man. You're the only one I'm seeing. Exclusively." I said and I kissed him.

"If you say it like that." He said and I chuckled and we kissed. But really though can I have a relationship with someone who I just have sex with on a regular basis and know less to nothing about? Is he just trying to get away for a while so that he can think of what to tell me?

"Will you drop me to the café?" I said while running my finger through his chest. 

"I thought you'd never ask." He said and gave me a helmet. It had the letter L on it.

"Who's L?" I asked.

"The girl in the graduation picture." He smiled when he said this. This guy is getting weird by the minute. 

We got out and sat on the bike and rode to the café. Right now I'm confused about Jeff and I. Maybe meeting Brian would help me clear it up?


	9. -9-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q meets Jessica. Q's POV.

I reached the café 20 minutes earlier than the agreed time. I can't believe she just gave me her number like that. Why not give it to me in the first place? Why the hassle? 

I look at the time. 5 minutes have passed. I unlock my smartphone and check out my Twitter and Instagram. Many followers and likes and retweets as usual. The show has been getting great reviews and the number of my fans are increasing day by day. Many tweets and Facebook comments are also by a lot of girls amd women flirting or just straight up propositioning me. I won't lie to you if I said I didn't like it but come on I obviously know what I look like. I think it's the magic of TV. I also saw that a couple of texts were from Sal and Murr wishing me good luck and another by Bryan asking me if tomorrow is okay for recording an episode for the podcast. I reply "Yes" to Bryan and then check the time. 10 minutes were left and now I was running out of things to do.

A barista came to take my order. I told him to come over later. He gave me a look and went away. I probably shouldn't have come that early but I was excited and curious. Excited because she is finally meeting me and curious because why would she meet me? She had a steady and they looked pretty cozy so where do I fit in this situation? Is this a date or just two people talking over coffee? She has a lot of explaining to do.

I looked at the clock again. There were 5 minutes left. I decided to stay calm and I ordered both of us an espresso and donuts. The order came through after a couple of minutes. Then I saw her.

She was sitting on a bike with Jeff. 

Wait. So he knows? What is going on here? 

She got down and kissed him on the cheek and waves goodbye. You've got no chance there man. 

She walked in and looked at me and smiled. Oh that smile. Maybe you do have a chance there.

"Hey Brian." She said.

"Hi. I took the liberty of ordering you coffee and donuts. Hope you don't mind." She smiled again.

"Of course not. And hey I'm really sorry for that phone number thing. That was a real dick move. I'm sorry." She made that puppy do face. 

"It's ok. I've had worse. Why did you text me though?"

She said nothing. 

"I mean you wouldn't give me your number if you weren't interested and that's okay. But you texted me. Why?"

She said nothing.

"You're seeing someone and it'd be fine if you didn't give me your number but you texted me when you were with him. He dropped you here even. So don't mind me asking but what are you doing?"

She let out a deep breath and said, "The whole number thing was just stupid and I am sorry for that. In fact that's why I called you over so that I can apologise because it was wrong. Jeff and I are steady. Steady-ish. I don't know. Also he doesn't mind me seeing you because there is nothing going on between you and I." Nothing. That was as clear as the day.

"That's perfectly reasonable you know. Getting in touch with people just when you find it convenient. Perfectly reasonable."

"It is nothing like that. I said I am sorry and I apologise for that and whatever inconvenience it has ever caused you. This was a bad idea. I should go. Thanks for the coffee Brian." She got up to leave. I didn't want her to leave. 

"Jessica. Wait." I had to do something to stop her. Even though she's not available (it seems so) and somewhat crazy, I wanted to be with her. She turned behind and looked at me.

"I'm not angry at you. I just wanted an explanation. I do want to see you and that's why I replied in the first place. Do you like the coffee?"

She took a sip. "It's my favourite." She said.

"It's mine too." I said and she smiled. It was kinda awkward now. We had nothing to talk about. I felt like a teenager who's facing his crush. I'm 40 for God's sake. How do I ask her how serious is it between her and Jeff? 

"So Brian I saw your old YouTube clips. God you're funny." She said. Well I guess I could work with this.

"Haha thanks Jessica. It was ages ago when we were thinking of making it big. God it just seems like a distant memory." She listened intently. No woman has ever been interested in my past life or interests for that matter. She seemed so genuine. So full of light.

"Well you made it so congrats." She said. "But I don't get the gamble. I mean you had a nice career before comedy. Firefighter. Saving lives. Bet you rocked that uniform." She said while sipping her coffee. Is she flirting with me?

"Oh I loved every minute of it. I miss it actually. Saving lives, like you said. And yes I did rock that uniform." I winked as I said all that to her. She may not flirt with me but I was totally flirting with her. She giggled. 

"The ladies must hit on you all the time." She said. If this is not blatant flirting then I don't know what is.

"They still do." I said. It is the truth. 

"I see why. You're charming, good looking and funny. You must totally have a girlfriend." Subtle.

"No I don't. I mean a couple of dates is all I have but no one steady. I'd rather focus on my career right now." I said while sipping coffee. She's totally hitting on me and this was my subtle way of saying that I'm single yet selectively available. The ball is in my court.

"Really? Their loss. You must get so much ass." The coffee that I was drinking was stuck in my throat. I started coughing. Who the fuck is this woman?

"What?" I said while still coughing. Yes she got me. I get plenty ass.

"You know dating around. Getting laid without having a non committed relationship. Such a neat arrangement. Must work so well for you. The fans would just love to spend a night with you." How the fuck can she speak so bluntly? 

"Okay lady, first of all you're right yet mostly wrong. It is a neat arrangement. I'm not denying that. The fans throw themselves at me. I think it's the magic of the TV. But I do seek someone with whom I can have something meaningful. It's not my fault I couldn't find her yet. Until then the arrangement would have to do." Is she like a reporter or something? Too farfetched I suppose.

"What if you do find the right woman?" She asked. Oh God I hadn't really thought about it. 

"If I do find her I'll never let her go." I said and she looked down. She's liking it so far I guess.

"And you haven't found her yet? Odd." She said. 

"Maybe I'm looking for something a lot more than what I get. Some call it selfish or unrealistic but I think I've been doing okay so far on my own." It is the truth. I see that Jessica is a passionate woman.

"I actually agree with you. It's okay to want more. And hey if you're okay with it then why does it matter what people say." So profound. I really like her.

"I know right. It is my life after all." I say and she smiles. She ate a donut and she liked it. Her phone rings. She looked at it and smiled. It's definitely Jeff. She looked up at me and said, 

"May I just say that you're the most interesting person I've met so far in ages. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go now. Please do stay in touch. I'd really like to see you again." I look at her and she looks so beautiful. The naturally beautiful kind. I tried my best to not to kiss her. 

"Ok. Well I have your number now Doll Face." I laughed. She really is as pretty as a doll.

"Haha. Doll Face. Hahaha. Oh you." She touched my face. I was so turned on. "I'll see you later. The coffee would be on me next time. Bye bye Funny Guy." 

And she kissed me. On the cheek.

Today's my lucky day. I saw her leaving and may I just say that she has the best ass I'd ever seen. So seductive. That walk makes it even more so. I went home after paying the bill. On the way my phone rang. It was Gretchen.

"Hey" I said. She was a groupie who I fucked occasionally. She was so good.

"Hi BQ!" She said in that cheery voice. "So do I get to see you today?" We had particular days reserved for having sex. Today was one of them.

"Actually no Gretchen. I'm busy." I said. For some reason I don't want to see other women.

"Are you fucking someone else?" Sometimes I forget she's crazy. 

"No. I'm busy so you won't hear from me for some time." Or ever. I am done with groupies. I want a real relationship. I want Jessica.

"Oh. Okay. Do call me. Lover." She purred and frankly I got shivers. The bad kind.

"Bye Gretchen." I said and hung up. I think I'm ready for a real relationship. 

-x-


	10. -10-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica's POV of the café scene.

Why did I text Brian? I was really happy with Jeff apart from his intense feelings about us and Brian seemed like a really nice guy and somehow I feel attracted towards him. Also because my story was lacking behind and I needed to get some kind of a character sketch on Michael. All I had was two chapters and Gina said I needed to make some tweaks in the plot synopsis. Then I met Jeff and I decided that he would be the romantic foil for Brian. 

So now this is how the plot would go-

Firefighter Michael and model Bella meet in a café but Michael loses her number. He then looks around for her number and her but he doesn't find her and thinks about her and what could have been if he had saved her number, while Bella thinks that Michael was just another guy so she meets Scott at a bar and they begin to date.

That was technically all I had. This would make like what 7 chapters. No 10 chapters if I tried really hard. I really needed a character sketch of Scott (Jeff) and Michael (Brian) or the novel couldn't go forward. So far what I knew about the guys was interesting. 

Brian is a firefighter turned comedian who has a famous TV show with 3 of his friends from high school. I Googled some stuff from the net but I'm not thinking about it until I confirm it with him. So an he's an ex-firefighter turned comedian who is relatively famous and enjoys comic books, superheroes, drinking, and sex.

Also he has like two podcasts and drives a red jeep and something about three cats which I don't believe to be true because it conflicts with his supposed "playboy- lothario- casanova" image. 

A very interesting character. 

Jeff is a bartender at a bar I met while I was 'stalking' Brian. He's an aspiring musician and looks like Jeff Buckley (extra points for that) and he sung 'Grace' to me the night we first met. He's well endowed and great at sex. A passionate man he was.

He was a bad boy. Or so I thought. 

Jeff apparently belongs to a rather affluent family. Preppy, had a big house and a dog- the typical preppy boy I'd probably date in high school. He graduated from a private high school and Yale. He doesn't live like a typical Yale graduate and calls it his freedom which he finds beautiful? That was a bit confusing. Also I saw a girl with him in his graduation photo who seems pretty important to him considering he still has her picture and his spare helmet had her first name letter 'L'. 

A very confusing character.

That was all I had. Incomplete and confusing facts. I had to know these men better. So I decided I'd agree to date Jeff but not only because he'd make an interesting character and is great to have sex with but he seems to be genuinely an interesting person. I would also have to get in touch with Brian if I want to complete the book. Oy vey. 

We reached the cafe and I got down. 

"So there's really nothing going on with you and that Brian guy?" He asked. Jealousy is a fun emotion to watch. 

"For the last time there's nothing Jeff. I'm currently seeing you only." I peck him on the cheek.

"When do I come to pick you up?" 

"You don't have to. I'll go home after." I said. 

"One of these days you're going to have to show me your place Jessica." He said. 

"I have to work. I'll call you." I said and he hugged me and he left. I entered the café and saw Brian sitting there drinking coffee. How long was he here for? Did he see me with Jeff? 

"Hey Brian." I said.

"Hi. I took the liberty of ordering you coffee and donuts. Hope you don't mind." He said. Hmm... thoughtful. 

"Of course not. And hey I'm really sorry for that phone number thing. That was a real dick move. I'm sorry." I had to apologise. I was sorry. 

"It's ok. I've had worse. Why did you text me though?" I felt guilty and I couldn't come up with a decent excuse so I didn't say anything. 

"I mean you wouldn't give me your number if you weren't interested and that's okay. But you texted me. Why?" Still nothing.

"You're seeing someone and it'd be fine if you didn't give me your number but you texted me when you were with him. He dropped you here even. So don't mind me asking but what are you doing?" I must say he made rational arguments. I had to come up with something. 

"The whole number thing was just stupid and I am sorry for that. In fact that's why I called you over so that I can apologise because it was wrong. Jeff and I are steady. Steady-ish. I don't know. Also he doesn't mind me seeing you because there is nothing going on between you and I." To be honest I don't know what Jeff and I are and I can't give Brian false hopes about being with me because that would be awful right now.

"That's perfectly reasonable you know. Getting in touch with people just when you find it convenient. Perfectly reasonable." He isn't wrong you know. This was a bad idea. Leave. Now.

"It is nothing like that. I said I am sorry and I apologise for that and whatever inconvenience it has ever caused you. This was a bad idea. I should go. Thanks for the coffee Brian." Guess I could make something up considering that's what my job is.

"Jessica. Wait." He said. Maybe I can save this.

"I'm not angry at you. I just wanted an explanation. I do want to see you and that's why I replied in the first place. Do you like the coffee?" Oh yeah baby we're writing a bestseller.

"It's my favourite." It was. 

"It's mine too." Okay. So he's definitely not angry. Let's try to get some plot points out of him.

"So Brian I saw your old YouTube clips. God you're funny." I said. I guess I could work with this.

"Haha thanks Jessica. It was ages ago when we were thinking of making it big. God it just seems like a distant memory." I have to ask the right questions and not look like I'm interviewing him. Be casual. 

"Well you made it so congrats." I said. "But I don't get the gamble. I mean you had a nice career before comedy. Firefighter. Saving lives. Bet you rocked that uniform." I said while sipping her coffee. I'm trying to imagine him as a firefighter. Saving lives and all. 

"Oh I loved every minute of it. I miss it actually. Saving lives, like you said. And yes I did rock that uniform." He winked as he said all that. Nice. You're not being weird. Kudos. 

"The ladies must hit on you all the time." I said remembering that scene in the bar. Why was I still so pissed off about that?

"They still do." Well I did see that happening, 

"I see why. You're charming, good looking and funny. You must totally have a girlfriend." Subtle. 

"No I don't. I mean a couple of dates is all I have but no one steady. I'd rather focus on my career right now." Clever way of saying he prefers casual hookups over relationships. Men.

"Really? Their loss. You must get so much ass." His coffee stuck in his throat and he started coughing. Haha got you.

"What?" He was still coughing. Point Jessica. 

"You know dating around. Getting laid without having a non committed relationship. Such a neat arrangement. Must work so well for you. The fans would just love to spend a night with you." Tone it down. He'll know something is up.

"Okay lady, first of all you're right yet mostly wrong. It is a neat arrangement. I'm not denying that. The fans throw themselves at me. I think it's the magic of the TV. But I do seek someone with whom I can have something meaningful. It's not my fault I couldn't find her yet. Until then the arrangement would have to do." Sounds legit I guess. I now remember reading something about a failed engagement. 

"What if you do find the right woman?" I asked. It's a crucial plot point and who knows if he doesn't want to see me again so I just blurted it out.

"If I do find her I'll never let her go." So simple yet I feel it's genuine. I look down. There's something about you Brian. 

"And you haven't found her yet? Odd." I said. Come on give me something I can work with.

"Maybe I'm looking for something a lot more than what I get. Some call it selfish or unrealistic but I think I've been doing okay so far on my own." This sounds relatable. Casual hookups are a special hell.

"I actually agree with you. It's okay to want more. And hey if you're okay with it then why does it matter what people say." 

"I know right. It is my life after all." He said and it's so true. I ate a donut. Yummy. Then my phone rang. It was Gina. She said that her boss wanted to see me at 7.30pm. Shit. It was going to be 7 in like a minute. I really don't want to but I have to.

"May I just say that you're the most interesting person I've met so far in ages. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go now. Please do stay in touch. I'd really like to see you again." It is true. Plot point or no plot point, I do want to see him again. 

"Ok. Well I have your number now Doll Face." How many girls does he call that? 

"Haha. Doll Face. Hahaha. Oh you." I don't know why I laughed and touched his face. "I'll see you later. The coffee would be on me next time. Bye bye Funny Guy." 

And I kissed him. On the cheek.

I didn't know what to do so I just clumsily walked out. Someone once said that I walk like a dinosaur. All I knew was that I have a meeting with the head publisher. Things are turning around for the best. I hailed a cab and went home. You only get a chance like this once. 

-×-


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica gets a surprise. So does Brian. Jessica's POV

I reached home at 7.05 pm and messaged Gina that I would be a bit late. She texted me back that she can shift the meeting to 8pm but that's the most she could do. Also she asked me for more chapters which I said would take time. Apparently the head publisher wanted to meet me. Could this be good news?

I undressed and got into the shower. I turned the knob on and got into the shower. The water soothed me. I took some shower gel on my loofah and rubbed it on my chest. I don't know why was I attracted to Brian. I mean I'm basing a book on him for God's sake. 

There's something about him which attracts me to him. I just can't quite point it out. 

Was it his overall demeanour? His voice? He had that deep baritone I often admire in men. I bet he'd sound good when he'd have just woken up. I like that husky voice when you wake up in the morning. I bet his shaggy hair would look even sexier when they're all messed up when he slept. I want to run my hands through his hair, grabbing it while we're having sex. Oh he'd sound so good when we'd fuck. I bet he'd fuck me so hard I'd scream. 

I start touching myself while thinking of what he'd do to me. What I'd do to him. I blame Brian's charismatic demeanour and the fan fictions for this. Navigating the loofah to my core I rub my folds while fondling my breasts. I imagine he wouldn't wait for me to initiate foreplay and would just take me. Pick me up and just have his way with me. I love men who are dominating in bed.

I do it for God knows how long until I finally come. Before Jeff I had mostly resorted to masturbation but today was different. I can see Brian wants me and maybe I want him too. But aren't I with Jeff? 

Shit! 

I don't know what I feel right now but it's mostly confusion and horniness. I have feelings for both men but what do I do about it? To make it worse I'm using both of them to advance my career. 

They don't deserve it. I don't deserve them.

Gina texted me that she would be there and it's like an informal meet and greet with the head publisher. A dinner party of 3 with Gina's boss. I put on my bra and panties and open my wardrobe. I officially have nothing to wear. I was browsing through my wardrobe when I got a text from Jeff. 

J: "Can I see you later? Around 9?"

I text back.

Me: "I've got a meeting Jeff. Work related."

I had to out work related because he'd gets paranoid over nothing. I've never had a man who is so attached to me. Should I be flattered or worried? 

He texts back.

J: "Ok. I miss you. Why don't you send me a pic?"

I send him an old selfie. He texts back.

J: "You know what I mean sexy. Don't play coy. ;)"

Oh. Okay. I get it. I was trying to take a picture but my phone rang. It was a text from Brian. Great timing.

B: "I had a great time with you today. Would definitely like to see you again. :)"

I switched back to camera and took a picture in my undergarments and sent it. Jessica Nelson does not play games. I look myself in the mirror. Damn. I look hot. My phone rings.

J: "There? It's ok if you don't send it. I was kidding. Haha."

Why would he text me that? 

I check the phone and see that I hadn't sent the picture to Jeff. Okay. But I did send it. 

No.

NO.

NO!!!

I checked the message list to see that I had sent it to Brian. What the fuck is wrong with me? I get a text from Brian.

B: "I take it this wasn't meant for me so I am deleting the picture."

Shit. 

Fucking shit.

I didn't reply to Brian because I was so embarrassed. I text Jeff back.

Me: "Yes. Sorry I don't feel comfortable sending such photos. I'll come over. Say 10-ish? I'll call you."

J: "I'm at the bar and my shift ends after 11. I'll text you. Good luck." 

Phew. That was easy. I put on my little black dress, heels, and some light makeup and go out. Luckily the restaurant was nearby so I reached there in like 10 minutes. I had reached early so I fiddled around with my phone. I really did send a raunchy picture of myself to Brian. What must he think of me?

I feel a tap on my shoulder. It was Gina. She was with a rather handsome man. He looked a tad bit familiar though. Those blue eyes...

"Evening Gina." I got up from my chair. Gina was a pretty woman but she looked extra pretty today. And happy too. I wonder why. 

"Hi Jessica. Meet Mr. Stanton. Mr Stanton meet..." He interrupts Gina and takes my hand and kisses it. 

"You are Jessica Nelson. Call me Aaron." He gave me one of those half smiles. Oh my God. It was Hot Aaron from the bar. Fuck how did I forget him? Oh that's right you weren't paying attention. 

Why does this always happen to me?

"I read your books Jessica. You've got talent. I'm glad you're working with us." He's got that half smirk and I begin to wonder what kind of shit am I getting myself in now. Wait. Books?

"Book. Singular. I only published one." I said and Gina looked at Aaron. I think she's got a crush on him. The lobby was seething with tension. Honestly you could cut it with a knife.

"I read the manuscript to your second book." And I look at him in disbelief. Does this qualify as stalking?

"Oh." That was the only expression I could muster. What is happening? 

The maitre'd approaches us and tells us that our table is ready. Aaron gives me his arm. 

"Milady", he said. It was awkward. I gave my hand. It was a really upscale restaurant and I can't just create a scene. Gina excused herself to the restroom. The maitre'd led us to our table. Gina walked away to the restroom 

"You Jessica were a hard woman to find." He said in my ears. Okaay. I didn't know what to say. We sat on the table and were given the menus. If someone looked at us from a distance they'd think we were on a date.

"Why didn't you call me?" He said and Gina came. Finally. 

"I hope you guys didn't order without me." She said batting her eyes at Aaron. 

"I think I'd order the salmon. What would you like Jessica?" He said and somehow my appetite died. Today was turning out to be the weirdest day ever. 

"The chicken. Gina?" I look at her and she kept looking at Aaron. Damn.

"Gina." I said tapping her shoulder. 

"The salmon." She smiled and looked at Aaron. 

I guess this would be a long night. Can't wait to get back to Jeff. I wonder what Brian would be doing right now?

 

-×-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hot Aaron from the bar is Hot Aaron the BOSS!!!


	12. -12-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Brian and Jessica meet again. Brian's POV.

I reached home earlier than I expected because there was no traffic. Should I have said "yes" to Gretchen's advances? Be strong Q. Be strong. 

I unlock the door and walk inside my flat. Suddenly my cat Chessie runs and jumps at me. She must be hungry. How long was I out for? I go to the kitchen and lay out the bowls of food for my kitties. They come running to the smell of food. How long was I out for? I look at the time and its 7.19pm. I was with Jessica for about an hour. It didn't feel like it though. She seemed to be in such a rush to go back. Back to whom? Jeff? 

I didn't know what to do until I had the idea of texting her now that I finally have her number. 

"I had a great time with you today. Would definitely like to see you again. :)"

It was true. I really enjoyed my time with her today and I'd really like to see her again.

And then it happened. 

She had sent me a picture. It took seconds to download. 

Holy fuck!

She'd sent me a picture of her. In her lingerie. 

I couldn't believe my eyes. 

But it happened. Jessica sent me a picture of her in her lingerie. It was red and really sexy. Like tear my clothes off of me and fuck me till the end of time. Damn that is a hot woman.

I stared at that picture and then I realised that it wasn't meant for me. It was for that Jeff guy she was with. Or someone else. I don't know what's going on with her life. Whoever was this picture meant for is a lucky bastard. 

I saw that she hadn't texted me so either she was really mortified that she sent  me the pic or she wanted to do it. If she was really mortified or if she had sent it by mistake she would have sent a text to clarify that. But she didn't. I also don't believe that she'd actually intended for that to happen. But then again her behaviour has been very unpredictable, some may even call her crazy like Joe did but like Sal and Murr say she compensates it with her good looks. And here she looks so fucking hot. 

Either way this is your window to engage in a conversation. 

I sent her a text.

"I take it this wasn't meant for me so I am deleting the picture."

It's true. I don't think it wasn't meant for me but I am not an idiot that I'd delete the picture. I know I shouldn't have it but I do and there's no way in hell I'm going to let this go. 

She still hadn't replied. 

I don't know what to make out of this but one good thing that did come out it was that I had a naughty picture of Jessica which is probably the only action I'm ever going to get from her. 

I look at the picture one more time. She was wearing red lingerie and pouting. I was so turned on. I could feel that I was getting an erection. What does this woman do to me?

I take my pants and my boxers off and throw them aside. I take my cellphone in one hand and was touching myself with the other hand. I hadn't masturbated in ages. I feel like I'm 15 again, fapping over some scantily clad woman. But then again she's so much more. I used to do it upto thrice a day when I was in high school. I do it for like 10 minutes until I cum but god it doesn't feel enough at all. I'm still horny. I look at my phone again. I may not have Jessica at the moment but I can do something about it.

...

"BQ! You free now?" Gretchen purred into the phone. Hey I'm no saint.

"Let's just say that work can wait now. I have to see you." I really do or I'll go mad with lust.

"Well I don't have to you know. I'm not just some girl who shows up to fuck at your beck and call." What the fuck? I probably shouldn't have said that I NEED HER. Bitch.

"Gretchen! Babe! Don't say that. You know you matter a lot to me." I know. I'm a dog.

"You gotta make it up to me BQ. Take me out on a date. I'll think about it." She said. Ugh.

"Of course babe. Where do you wanna go?" Might as well. 

"There's this new restaurant Anaphora. I wanna go there." 

"Okay. I'll be there in half an hour." I really need to get some kind of a hobby to fill up my time.

"Ciao sexy." She said and disconnected. 

...

I took a shower and put on some good clothes and got out of the house. I got in my jeep and drove towards the restaurant. Gretchen is mostly a nice girl but I don't think I've ever talked to her beyond the point of having sex. Come to think of it I don't even know her last name. 

Oh Q! You're such a fuck up.

I check my phone to see if Jessica had texted back. She hadn't. 

I drive some more and reach the destination. It is a posh setting. I kind of wish I dressed up a bit more for this. I call Gretchen and she said she is right around the corner. I look around. This place looks elegant. I didn't peg Gretchen for the wine and dine type.

And then Gretchen walked by. She was tall, skinny and blonde. She was wearing a black dress and heels. I think I have a type.

"Hey BQ!" She cheered and hugged me. Her perfume was a bit too much. 

"Gretchen!" I said and hugged her back. Gretchen is what one would call a "knockout" but right now I don't really feel anything for her right now. 

"Let's walk in handsome." She purred in my ear and I put my hand on her ass as we walked in.

The lobby was probably one of the most posh place I'd seen. I talk to the maitre 'd and what were the odds that he was a fan of the show. He told me that we'd get a place in 5 minutes and asked me if I'd like anything. Gretchen enthusiastically orders food and I order the same. The maitre 'd flashed me a smile and we waited.

"You like it so far?" I asked her. I had to break the awkward silence.

"Oh Q I love it. You look so handsome. I'm glad we're doing this." She said and held my hand. Okay. We're doing that now.

Before I could say something the maitre'd comes to us and says that our table is ready. Gretchen and I are led by the maitre'd and I could feel that all eyes were upon us. Upon Gretchen actually. Like I said, she is a total 'knockout'. As we walked I thought I saw Jessica at some table. Why am I so obsessed with that woman? I turn and look again and it was indeed her. Dressed in black and looking stunning as ever. She was with some guy though. A date? Then another gorgeous woman walked by and sat with her. Must be some get together of sorts. 

"BQ. Whatcha doin?" Gretchen tugged at my arm and I walked with her. We were sitting at a table opposite to her. I sent her a text.

"Look up Jessica. Do you see me? ;)"

I sat back and relaxed. Her phone rang. She looked at it and looked up. I waved and she gave a weak smile. Then my phone rang. It was a message from her.

"Meet me near the ladies' room. Now."

 

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh what do you reckon happens next?


	13. -13-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Brian meet at restaurant. Jessica's POV.

If anyone asked me which day in my life was the weirdest day I'd tell them of this day. Aaron turned out to be my boss who won't quit flirting with me. Why do I feel that he looked around for me and then took this job? Our food comes and Gina just won't stop talking to Aaron. Its somewhat funny yet really rude that Aaron isn't paying attention to her and is looking at me. No. Staring is the better word here. 

"Bon appetit" Gina said while raising her glass towards Aaron. 

"Yes. So Jessica tell me how is the new novel coming?" Sounds appropriate work talk. Before I could say anything my phone beeps. It's was a text from Brian.

"Look up Jessica. Do you see me? ;)"

I looked up and he was waving at me. He was wearing a tee and a dinner jacket. He was accompanied by *surprise* *surprise* a tall and skinny blonde who was wearing black. To recap he was with another woman while he was texting me. Wow. What a douche. 

Yet somehow I want to text him. Frankly I'd do anything to get away from Aaron. He was hot. There was no doubt about it and had it been a normal day I'd be attracted to him but he was giving me a really weird vibe. Stalker is the word I'd use to describe it. But then again even Brian could've stalked me, who knows. 

I didn't know what came over me when I sent Brian this text.

"Meet me near the ladies' room. Now."

I looked at him and gave him a half smile. He wiped his forehead when he saw the text. The lovely blonde who was with him kept giggling and smiling and I wondered if he's even interested in her. I mean he probably wouldn't be if he was texting me. All I know is that I need to get away from Aaron for a while.

"Well I've written like ten chapters right now Aaron. Let's just say that the novel is writing itself. You just can't rush creativity." I said while taking a sip of my champagne. Gina looked at us and tilted her head like she was telling me to leave. Well Gina today is your lucky day.

"Aaron. Gina. Please excuse me. I have to go to the little ladies' room." I looked at Gina and she smiled. Well I'd do anything to get away from Aaron for a while. 

"Be back soon Jessica." Aaron said. 

I looked at Brian and gave him a half smile. Let's see if you're gonna do this player. I nodded at Aaron and Gina and went away. 

...

Let's just say that I waited for like 5 seconds when I saw Brian approaching me. I gulped in anticipation. What am I gonna do?

"Hi Jessica." Brian smiled.

"Brian. Hey." I smiled. He just makes me smile. 

"About that picture..." I really didn't know what to say.

"Honest mistake. It's ok." He said.

"Umm did you see it? The picture?" He looked down on the floor. Of course he's seen that picture. 

"I know you saw it Brian." I said and he looked up. 

I don't know what happened to me when I grabbed him inside the ladies' room. 

I locked the door and then leaned on it. I was behaving way out of character. I have not been myself in these past three days.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Brian almost screamed when I put a finger on his lip.

"Did you like what you saw? The picture." He was looking at me as if I was holding him hostage. He just looked down and didn't say a word.

"Of course you liked it Brian. Why don't you say anything? Cat got your tongue?" I have never really talked to a person like this before. I think it was the champagne and the thrill of being caught by someone. 

"My date is waiting out for me. I should go." Brian said. Am I supposed to believe that?

"And yet you kept texting me and you're here with some random woman in the ladies' room. Go if you must. There's the door." I turned and walked towards the mirror. His date and I kinda looked alike. He has a type. 

"Umm... I..." He couldn't find proper words to say.

"Hey Brian." He turned around and I did that half smile thing again. I unzipped my dress and it fell on the floor. His eyes bulged out in appreciation. 

"Is this better than the picture?" I walked towards a couch and and shimmied for a second near it. The expression on Brian's face was priceless. This is something Bella would totally do.

"Oh my God!" was all he could say.

I walked towards him and he was pinned to the door. He didn't leave. We were so close. I could feel his growing erection. Of course he was bigger than normal. It was hard to say. My hands embraced his neck and I kissed him. He kissed me back. We were kissing. It felt so good. The heat of the moment demanded us to feel each other. His hands were on my ass pushing my body closer to his and I could feel his erection growing. This is so wrong yet so right. 

We were so in the moment and we were this close to having sex in the ladies room but I pulled away. Not only did I promise Jeff I was his but also because my bosses were waiting for me and it had been like ten minutes.

I pulled away and put my dress on which I couldn't zip so Brian zipped for me. What a gentleman! 

"I have to go." I said. 

"Jeff?" Sure.

"Yeah."

"I guess this is goodbye." He said.

"Not by a long shot." I said while looking into my reflection. I kissed him on the cheek and spanked him lightly on the ass and walked away.

...

I walked to my table. Somehow I felt really confident. I sat on my chair near Gina. 

"What took you so long Jessica?" Aaron asked. 

"There was a queue at the ladies'." I said while cuttig my food with the knife.

Two minutes later I saw Brian walking towards his table. His date looked pissed but he seemed to placate her well. 

"I'd like those chapters on my desk by tomorrow." Said Gina while grinning. 

"Tomorrow huh?" 

"Yeah. I've been generous with time but you really need to buck up." She said while wiping her mouth. She always wipes her mouth after a bite. Weird.

"I hope it'll be just as good as your first book." Aaron said while signalling a waiter to get the check. The food was bite sized so we finished early. 

After paying the bill we all walked away from the joint. 

"So I'll take your leave. Early day tomorrow. Bye Jessica. Aaron." She smiled at Aaron and got in her BMW.

"Would you like to have coffee someday?" Aaron asked me. Okay. Should I?

"Sure boss. I'll think about it."

"That's not the answer I'm looking for."

"How does tomorrow sound?" He smiled.

"I'll have my secretary fix an appointment with you." He winked and got into his fancy sports car.

"Do you need me to drop you to your place?" Aaron said winking. Ho ho ho not today boss.

"I live two blocks away. Bye. Good night." I said while turning away.

"You look beautiful." He said and kissed my hand.

"Thank you." I said.

"Good night beautiful." He said and closed the car door and went away.

I call Jeff.

Jeff: Hey baby

Me: Hi. I'm done with the meeting. Are you done with your shift?   
J: Half an hour. Swing by the bar.

Me: I'll be there in 20.

J: Bye love.

Me: Bye. 

I really need to talk to Jeff. I'm confused by whatever he said to me earlier and somehow I am developing feelings for Brian. I need to get my shit together.

-×-


	14. -14-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's POV. There's a little surprise ahead.

"BQ! Where were you?" Gretchen asked in her cheery voice.

"I went to the gents'." I said and sat down. I saw Jessica sitting with her friends and chatting with them like it's no big deal. Does she do this often?

Our food comes. Tiny portions. Gretchen smiles. Does she frequent posh restaurants?

"I'm so glad we're doing this BQ." She said while twirling a lock of her wavy hair and holding my hand. I see Jessica is laughing at something that guy said. He has a huge forehead that guy. I take Gretchen's hand and I kiss it.

"I'm glad too." I said. I was really turned on by her. By Jessica. That kiss. The red lacy lingerie. I wonder what's Gretchen wearing underneath.

We eat and keep the conversation going. I am not particularly good at small talk but I can improvise. She keeps laughing at whatever I say. I guess I am getting laid tonight.

We eat our food and then I call for the check.

"So are we going back to your place or mine?" She smiled when she said that. I look at Jessica and she is leaving with that guy and the other blonde follows them. Hmm...

"Whatever you say is okay with me." I say and she smiles. I'll admit that she's hot but somehow I'm not really feeling it. Especially now that I want Jessica. I see Mr. Forehead signalling for check while the other blonde keeps talking to her. He says something and they all leave the table. Jessica and Mr Forehead were walking together while the blonde walked behind. Pretty. Those three look like they're straight out of a catalogue.

The waiter comes and I pay the bill. Gretchen looks at me and I look at her. She leans in and whispers, "Let's go back to my place."

"Okay." I say and then she whispers what she wants me to do to her and laughs. I can't say I didn't like it because I did. I am a man who likes to get laid. Sue me.

We get up and she takes me by the hand and we get in my car and I drive to her place. It wasn't far and the entire ride we didn't speak much except exchanging odd glances and awkward smiles. We both know that we have is nothing more than just good old fashioned wham-bam-thank you ma'am-tumble. Obviously I am not going to spend the night.

We reach her place and I parked my car and walked up to her apartment. It was so clean. I mean it would obviously be clean because adult women usually keep their places neat and clean but Gretchen's flat was too organised. Okay.

"Nice place." I said. 

"Thanks Q." She said. She was in the kitchen getting us beers. So far no complaints.

She brings two bottles of beers and offers me one. We clinked our bottles and drank the beers. Some small talk here and some small talk there. Nothing much to remember. And I was a bit buzzed too so that was great. 

While we drank we looked at each other and she gave me that look. Every woman has "that" look, the one she gives to the man she wants to touch, to make love, here it corresponds to fuck. I grab her and kiss her. She was into it. Feisty. 

She takes my hand and grabs me to her bedroom. She took off my shirt and I unzipped her dress. She was wearing nothing underneath. This entire time she was wearing nothing under that dress. Very Sharon Stone like.

"Holy Fuck!" I muttered. Who is this person?

She smiled. The way Jessica smiled. Why can't I get her out of my mind?

"I know babe." She said and laughed. We got to business and did it. Twice. I wanted to crawl out and leave as usual but I didn't. I was tired. So tired and the bed was comfy. Also Gretchen cling to my frame as she slept and there was no way I could just shirk her off. My thoughts became more incoherent and I did what I hadn't in ages. Stayed the night. 


	15. -15-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica's POV. I know this is a Brian Quinn fanfic but I'm providing Jeff's backstory. He is not a minor character and I've based him on the legendary singer Jeff Buckley. Imagine Reeve Carney when you think of Jeff.

I reached the bar quicker than I imagined. It's funny what curiosity does to a person. I get inside the bar to see Jeff pouring shots for this group of girls. His smile visible from a mile, he looked handsome, so handsome. The girls who was talking to him wouldn't stop laughing at whatever he was saying. Heck the man could be reciting the Iliad and they'd think he's so funny. My hands contorted into a fist.

"Hello handsome!". I walked in the bar and kissed his cheek over the counter. Those girls looking at me like they'd punch me right now. 

"Baby! Let me just get these girls their shots and I'll be yours." He screamed. The girls now waited impatiently. Jeff got them their shots and signalled for his coworker to take the shift. 

"Bye girls." He said waving at them. He was definitely a showman. 

"Call me Jeff!" The redhead screamed. 

"No he won't!" I said as I gave them all the finger. Bitches. They looked at me with utter disgust yet they waved to Jeff when he left. Women are such twats.

We walked to his place which was close to the bar. Now that I think of it that area was really shady and walking around like that probably gave people "the wrong idea". We walked on some more and reached his apartment. 

He inserted the key in the lock and twisted it twice and then turned the handle to open the door. I walk in before him and he grabs me to the nearest corner of the room and kisses me. Hard. Honestly the way he kissed made me forget everything. 

But today wasn't the day.

I shoved him back. He gives me a look. He held my chin and I looked up at him when he asked me

"Babe, what's wrong?" 

I looked into his eyes and got away from him. 

"We need to talk Jeff."

"Do we now? Okay. I'm all ears. What's bothering ya?

"Jeff I need to know everything."

"I told you everything."

"No, that was the cliff's notes version. I want the whole novel here pal." I said banging my hand on the table. Why did I do that? To assert myself? He looked bothered.

"Fine. The entire thing?"

"Yes."

"Ok. So I was born into an upper middle class family. I told you that. We lived in the suburbs. I had that typical rich kid life. You probably had that too. Judging from your entire look and the way you carry yourself I can say that you were upper middle class too. I'm not sure. Anyways I was into music since I was a kid but it was mostly a hobby for my parents decided my entire life for me. And you know what for a while I thought it was my idea too."

Sounds so familiar to my childhood. 

He continued.

"Until high school I was following the plan. Then I met her."

"Her?"

"Elizabeth. The girl you saw in the photos. Yes I saw you looking through my things." He continued. "Liz and I met in high school. I was one of the athletic guys and the nerds too, basically I was on the track to Yale. Lizzie was a rebel. Funny thing. I saw her smoking under the bleaches on the quad where we practiced. It was a moment I'd never forget. You know how you know you're in love? It was that moment I knew that I loved this girl so much." A tear drops from his right eye and I feel a bit jealous. 

"We were inseparable since then. Lizzie made me feel like no one ever did. Special. She also made me realise the person I am and I'd always be thankful to her for that." And he cried. 

I hugged him and he cried into my bosom. I wiped his tears and kissed him. I asked, "Where is she now?"

He released me from the hug and took a deep breath. 

"Liz and I were together till the first year of college. We both got into Yale. But she had changed. So much. I didn't realise it until it happened."

"What happened Jeff?"

"She died. Accident."

"What?"

"Liz was a free bird. So wild. She shined in a yard of blondes you know. She'd always been a wild child but she totally changed in college. Hung out with the bad crowd, drank a lot, always high. Anyways the midterm were coming and everyone was frantic. But Liz didn't care. I decided to stage an intervention so I told her I'd be in her room around 7. I had invited her parents and our other friends but she didn't know that. She said she'd come over with the tequila. Classic Liz."

"Okay"

"And then I got a call. Apparently Liz and her friend Jared had gotten into a freak accident. They crashed into a truck on the freeway." He got up and walked to the window and he lit up a cigarette. Clearly he had never gotten over her the way I never got over Vincent. 

"And you know what the funny part was? Liz was sober. It was Jared who was drunk and he was driving and he was the one who crashed the bike into the truck." He said and exhaled. 

I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. He turned and looked at me. I took the cigarette and took a puff. His knees gave in and his legs collapsed to the floor. Jeff was crying and he shook convulsively. I ran and I hugged him. Never has anyone opened up to me like that. And to be honest I'm not freaked out by the overwhelming truth, of course I asked for it but this extent of disclosure is refreshing. He held me closer and wept harder. In that moment I realised that maybe I like him enough to commit to him.

"Hey Jeff." I said bumming the ciggie in the ashtray.

He wiped his tears like a child. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I stay the night? I want to be with you right now." I said. He smiled. Boy was I a sucker for his beautiful smile.

"Of course." He said and went to the washroom to wash his face.

"Do you have something comfortable to slip in? Can I borrow one of your tees?" I said looking at other things in the living room. More photos. Is he still in touch with his parents? Do they approve of his lifestyle? 

"Yeah. Take it from the closet in the room to the right end." He said from the loo. Okay. I walked to his room. Surprisingly it's neat. I opened the closet. Nothing unusual. I take out a shirt and I have this hankering to go through his closet. I know. I'm the worst. I take the dress off and suddenly I feel two arms snaking behind and hugging me by the waist. The tee falls from my hands on the floor.

"Now that's some view. Why'd you get started without me?" Jeff said in my ears. 

I turned around and we kissed. I took off his shirt and his hands are on my hips and he pulls me closer. I could feel his erection. I look at him and he smiles. Jeff is very masculine yet somehow there is a softness in him which I find so endearing. His smile is so boyish. He grabbed me off the floor and threw me on the bed and jumped next to me. You know what happens next.


	16. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE

Dear readers

This is most definitely not an update but just a hint of what's to come.

As you know that this and the Sal centric novel belongs to a collection. I am mostly done with this one, I mean I know how it'll end and I do want to write one on Murr which would be next and end with Joe's story. The problem is that I'm losing motivation. It's a mix of personal problems and also the fact that I'm not getting the kind of response I thought I would. I wanted to test my writing skills but I think I'm coming up short. Maybe it's because English is not my first language. Or maybe it's because I am not that good of a writer. 

I will try to finish this novel but should I continue with this? Feedback would be appreciated

Love

SB.


	17. -16-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRIAN gets the shock of his life.

It's one of the worst feelings in the world.

No, I'm not talking about love, or falling in love, or unrequited love.

I'm talking about the massive hangover I have right now. 

I wake up with a sharp pain in my head. It's searing. Like someone is trying to crack open my skull. Now my head throbs. I get up. Ow. 

Gretchen is not next to me. It's 6 am. It is a Monday. I check my messages. One is from Joe saying that we have a meeting at 8 and one is from Ma asking me if I'll come home anytime soon. I reply "yes" to all and lie back down. Where'd she go? 

The room is pink. I didn't notice that. I look around more. The furniture is white. The bedsheets are pink. There is a picture on the nightstand. Gretchen and other girls. They look young. Girlish. I smile and keep it back. I get up and walk to the washroom. When I'm done freshening up I get this faint smell of bacon. So she is around. I walk enthusiastically to the location of the smell. 

"You!" I heard a female voice. "Over here!" She said. I turned around to see an older woman in the kitchen. 

"Get a plate from the first drawer and take this." She pointed over the drawer. I pick out a plate and she puts the freshly cooked bacon on my plate. Okay. 

I sit on the dining table and the lady joins me. Now that I look closer she isn't that old. She was wearing a nightie and a mini kimono over it. She had long blonde hair which was wavy. Probably Gretchen's roommate. 

"So you're Brian?" She said while flipping her hair. She takes a toast and butters it. 

"Yeah. Hi. Nice to meet you... umm..?" 

"Ashley. Ashley White. Likewise." She munches on her toast. This is weird right. I didn't see her last night and now she's here cooking breakfast? I feel odd. The silence is maddening. 

"Ashley. Are you guys flatmates?" I blurted. Laughter followed after a second of silence. Ashley was laughing. Something is definitely odd.

"Hahaha that's new." She said and kept laughing. Why?

"Morning." I heard Gretchen's voice behind us. Finally. I turned around and I almost got a heart attack. 

Dressed in a school uniform and no makeup Gretchen looked like a normal teen. She kissed Ashley on her cheek and grabbed a toast from her plate and munched on it while walking towards the door. 

"I'm so late. This'll have to do. Bye ma." She said all that and kissed Ashley on her cheek. Ashley is her mother? What the fuck is going on? 

"Bye love." She kisses Gretchen on the cheek and she walks towards the door. Does this woman know that I've fucked her daughter more than once? Why are they not freaking out right now?

"BQ could you drop me to the school? I'm running late." 

"Umm.. okay." I shrug.

We walk out and Gretchen tries to hold my hand but I keep it away. 

"What's wrong?" She said looking into my eyes. I take a long and hard look at her. She looks so young. Now that I think of it I had never really seen her without the makeup and the skimpy outfits. And we've been screwing for the better half of the year. I'm so screwed. 

We get in the car and she tries to touch my shoulder. I take her hand away. 

"What's wrong? What's wrong with you?" I say.

"What? You never asked my age. Honestly dude it's all your fault. Take a right from that lane." 

"I met you in the club. You were drinking scotch. I thought you were old enough. You definitely were experienced." 

"It's called a fake-id. And everyone does it Brian." She smirked. Bitch. She keeps her hand on my upper thigh. I ignore. 

"We're almost there Bri." Her hand hovers above towards my crotch inch by inch. I stop the car.

"Listen Gretchen I don't care about what happened in the past. Do not ever contact me again. I mean it." I almost scream taking her hand away from my crotch. 

"BQ. Sexy. We have a great thing going on. I swear if you stop this then you'll land in jail." The fuck?

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Your parents don't care about your umm... extra curricular activities?"

"Don't scream. We're right outside my school. And no they don't. My father is God only knows where. He's dead to me and Ashley doesn't care what I do until I'm on the honor roll. We have a great thing going on baby and I'll be damned if you do anything to ruin it." This girl is scary.

"You won't dare." I say.

"But I will. It was only a matter of time. I have a video. Okay a couple of videos. I think of everything." She said and kissed me. Forcefully almost. 

"Meet me after 4 okay. Also if it helps I'm not wearing any underwear right now." She winks and waves at some other girl.

"Gotta go sexy. Ciao." She gets off and walks towards that girl. No underwear in school. What is this girl up to? I drive away before anyone else can notice me.

XXX

 

"Hey Rhiannon." She screams and hugs the girl. 

"Hey G. Was that Brian Quinn from Impractical Jokers?" 

"Yeah the one and only."

"So cool."

 

XXX


	18. -17-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long day for Jessica.

Isn't it a wonderful feeling to wake up next to someone you love? 

Did I just say love? 

I guess I am falling for Jeff.

I wake up to the smell of his cologne. When I open my eyes I see him awake and lying next to me. 

"Morning baby." He says and kisses me on the forehead. I love his kisses.

"Morning." I say and I get up. The room is brightly lit thanks to the sunny morning and I feel energetic. Happy even. 

"I could get used to this view." Jeff chuckled and I realised that I was naked.

"Oops!" I laughed and searched for something to put on.

"Take this." He threw me the shirt he wore yesterday. "You've never looked better." He came and started kissing me.

"I don't understand what's hot about a woman wearing a guy's shirt?" I say and his kisses go further down from the cheek to the neck.

He raised the shirt to expose my navel and said, "It's like I've conquered you and now you're draped in my 'flag'." We both laugh at this.

"You're such a nerd." I said and he blew on my navel. It tickled. We both laughed. Then he got up and I jumped on him, my legs around his waist and our lips interlocked, I guess I feel ecstatic, for the first time in ages, also he surely seems happy. And then he stops kissing.

"Sweetie I'd live to stay here and kiss you forever but it's like 8 and I have places to be." He said and I got off of him.

"Places huh?" I pouted while lying on the bed. Unless people line up at the bar at this time where does he have to be?

"Yeah my band got a gig babe. So we're practicing for it." He smiled. 

"Oh that's great. Where is it?" 

"A litle place called Bowery Ballroom. It's this Sunday." He couldn't stop smiling. 

"Shut up. I hung out there all the time a couple of years ago." It was Vin's and my hangout place. 

"No kidding. Me too. I bet we probably would've crossed paths then." He chuckled.

"Maybe. I'm glad to have met you now." I say.

"Is it so? Same here baby." He said and caressed my cheek. He got down on the bed and we started kissing until he pulled back and said,

"Baby, you realise what happens when we kiss right? Come on stop now."

"That's not what you said last night Jeff." I said and he laughed.

"For reals though baby as much as I'd like to stay and make love, I have to leave in a couple of minutes." He said.

"Actually now that I think of it even I have to show up and meet my publisher. Race you to the shower?" I said arching an eyebrow.

"Cool." He picked me up and took me to the bathroom. He put me down in the shower and I took the shirt off revealing my body which he gazed upon with lustful eyes like he's seeing me naked for the first time. I guess I do that too whenever he gets naked. I could watch him like this all day. 

"Whatcha lookin' at hot stuff?" He said turning the shower on. 

The water falls on the shower and hits our bodies, the water being cold as ice I grab Jeff. 

"Cold. So cold." I mutter.

"Wait a minute." He said and adjusted the water. It was better now. I wasn't new to having a quickie in the shower but with Jeff it was different. He's got this smile which just does something to me. I can't put it in words. I know what you're thinking. Yes I'm a shitty writer.

I get down on my knees but he stops me and raises me up.

"Baby! I'm not in the mood now. We need to talk." Huh?

"Okay?" I said. What is going on in his mind now?

"Look I know it's quick but I think you should know this." He held me by the shoulders. "I love you Nelson."

"Me too. So much." There I said it. 

"Wow. Women usually run away when you say it this early in a relationship." He said while running a finger between my breasts.

"I'm here to stay boy." I said and kissed him. 

"Babe can we wrap this up? I'm getting late." He said.

"Sure sweetie." I said and I lathered him up and washed his hair. There is something about hair that I like. Brian has nice hair. Greying but nice enough. Wait why am I thinking about Brian?

"Mmm I love your hands in my hair." He said and washed it while he soaped my body focusing on my breasts. 

"Hey Jeff!" I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"My entire body needs cleaning and not just the boobs." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, well they're magnificent." He said and washed them and started licking the areola.

"I'll take that compliment. Aren't you getting late?"

"Shoot. When do you get free? I want you to see us play. Well practice. You know what I mean right?" He rambles when he is nervous.

"Sure. Where do you guys practice?" 

"The bar. The owner let's us practice. Y'know as a favour of sorts." He said.

"Well babe I wouldn't miss it for the world. Come on now we really gotta leave." I said and soaped his chest. We cleaned up quick and got dressed. I obviously didn't have my day clothes hence I had to wear my clothes from the night. 

He locked the apartment and we got out. We kissed and he gave me what I think was a parting playful squeeze and he got on his bike and rode away. I hailed a cab and got into my apartment in about half an hour. As I got in the apartment I get two texts. One from Gina asking me to meet her ASAP and one from Jeff asking me to meet him after I'm through with Gina. I see the urgency of the situation and get dressed quickly. I need my caffeine fix so obviously I'd have to go to the coffee house. Ain't no work without coffee.

Today is going to be a long day.


	19. -18-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian reels from shock and reads Jessica's book.

I wanna throw up. I don't know what's more horrible, the fact that I'm fucking a minor or the fact that I will probably get arrrested for this. Oh God! What am I gonna do?

Feeling uneasy I rush to home. This has been a weird week. First I find out that the girl I've been fucking is a minor and the perfect woman for me is taken. I need a drink so bad. Looking at my watch I see it's gonna be eight. Drinking at eight in the morning Brian? You've hit a new low.

I speed in order to reach home. I don't know what to do anymore. My phone rings. It was Joe. I ignored it and drove on. 

I reach home and as I fumble with my key I feel a hand on my shoulder. My reflexes activate and I almost punch the person but he turned out to be a delivery man.

"Whoa." He said dodging the punch. Oh God what am I doing?

"Sorry. Rough day." I apologise.

"Yeah. I got a package for Brian Quinn." He said being vary of me.

"I'm Brian." I said and paid for the package. I open it to find Jessica's book. I guess I am staying in today.  
...

30 pages in and I must say that this book is one of the best I've read in a while. I do like reading but don't get to read as much as I want to. Mostly because of the show and the podcast. My phone rings for the billionth time now. It's Murr.

"Q! Where the fuck are you!" He screams.

"Yeah man I got the flu." I tried to sound as sick as possible. I mean I do feel sick ever since the Gretchen thing.

"Really? Didn't you text Joe you'll be here?" Okay how do I get out of this?

"I wasn't sick then. Can I talk to you later? I am feeling sick right now man." I say.

"Okay Q. You take care." Murr said and disconnected. I get back to reading.

...

"...and as I was talking, no listening, to my supposed boyfriend, the quintessential intellectual Donnie, who could quote Tolstoy by heart, my eyes wandered towards the resident handsome preppy Vance, leaning near the counter, his hand in his immaculately gelled black hair, his green eyes shined and he was laughing. I like Donnie. I really do. But in this relationship it's only Donnie who talks. And it's fucking boring. I couldn't help but wonder how would it be if it were Vance who was my boyfriend than Donnie. 

And then it happened.

Vance looked at me and waved. Vance Cromwell looked at me and waved! And in that moment I knew I loved Vance. 

But what about Donnie? I look at him and he isn't that bad. He's chubby, has long hair which he ties in a ponytail and can talk about Sartre for hours at end. 

Oh my God! I am dating a total nerd. 

An obnoxious, know-it-all, supposedly better than everyone nerd. I don't love him. When he hugs me he reeks of weed and that stupid fucking ponytail is just so... ugh. Even when he comes to kiss me he uses too much teeth. Yes there is such a thing and Donnie is the fucking worst. I can't do this anymore.

"Jenny, are ya listenin'?" He snaps his fingers at me and I say, "Yeah, yeah you're right I suppose.", because Don's always right. Asshole. He smiles. He's got a little something stuck in his teeth. I don't say a word.

"See I told you Anna deserved her fate. Cheaters are the worst I tell you. You done with your salad?" He asked and I looked down. I hadn't touched my salad. And then I thought of Vance taking me right here, on this table, while Donnie watched.

And then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. Jennifer right?" Vance Cromwell was talking to me. Me. Mrs Jennifer Cromwell. Has a nice ring to it I suppose.

"Yeah. Hi Vance." I said. Way to go. Idiot.

"So I was wondering... Could you help me? The lit assignment? I can't understand the concept of Deconstruction."  He looked a bit embarrassed, had that whole goofy grin and the hand in his hair. 

"Of course Vance." I said.

"My room 4pm?" He said. I'd never stepped into the Omega Tau frat house before.

"Sure." I said giggling. I turn into this high pitched schoolgirl around Vance. He smiled and I swooned until Donnie snapped his fingers in my face.

"Umm Jenny? We have a thing at 4?" He said. Whatever.

"No we don't Don." I said while standing up. I don't know what cane over me but I had to end it with Donnie.

"What the fuck Jenny!" Donnie slammed his hand on the table and screamed. Now that I think of it the only thing hot about Donnie was his tattoos which covered his entire back.

"Back off dude. If she said NO it means NO." Vance Cromwell. My knight in the shining armour.

"No you back off Cromwell." He said and everyone gathered around us.

"Donnie. I can't do this anymore. This is why I can't tolerate you. I hate to do it this way but it's over Donnie." I screamed and everything came to a standstill. I later found myself walking to my room with Vance...

...

 

And the doorbell rang.

It was Sal, Murr and Joe.

"Damn Q, you weren't lying. You look frumpier than usual man." Murr said while barging in. The guys followed suit.

"Well hello to you too. Ferret." We all laughed.

"What happened man?" Sal asked. Oh what didn't happen Sal?

"I ate some bad fish last night." I said. I don't really like fish.

"So I take it you won't be filming this week?" Joe asked. 

"I don't know man. I don't feel so good right now. That's all I can say." I said. 

"Alright. Hey whatcha reading?" Murr took that book from me and inspects the cover and passes it around to Joe.

"Title sounds scandalous." Joe said and passed it to Sal.

"It's nothing. One of the girls I hooked up with left it with other things. I swear it feels like she's moving in." I lied.

"Is it that clingy blonde? What's her name? Greta?" Sal asked. Damn it. Sal knew about Gretchen.

"Gretchen. No that was a one time thing." I said. Damn it I'm totally fucked now.

"Really? I thought you said you were hitting that." Sal said. Oh my God shut up already.

"Naah dude." I laughed. Oh boy.

"Good for you. I think she's too young for you anyways." Sal said.

"What?" I could actually feel my heart pulsing and throbbing in my throat.

"Seemed like 22 tops. You're 40. Too young. Do you wanna be called a cradle robber now?" He laughingly said and all the other boys laughed. Well not exactly a cradle robber but I'd be called a sex offender or a rapist if it ever gets out. I start laughing too.

"Well atleast I still got it." I say and laugh with them.

"Glad to see you're doing okay. Murr actually thought you were butthurt over that lady in the pizzeria the other day." Joe said while nudging me.

"Naah you know me. I don't do feelings." I said.

"Wouldn't hurt if you did you know." Murr said and for a while I actually believed him.

"Man I gotta go now. Bessy wants me to go to the doctor with her." Joe said.

"Damn. Anything serious?" Sal asked.

"I think it's the flu. It's been going around." Murr said.

"Don't I know it." I said.

"Whatever it is, I gotta go." Joe  waved and left.

"Q, if you feel sick then do I get some chicken soup for you?" Murr asked. Bless his heart.

"Actually you guys what's the time now?" I asked. I have an idea. Well something like it.

"It's gonna be 3.30 in 10 minutes." Sal said.

"I gotta be somewhere. See y'all later?" I asked.

"Call us." Murr said and him and Sal left. I closed the door and texted Gretchen.

"Ok. You win. But I'm not coming to your school again." I texted her. I got a reply 5 minutes later.

"fair enough. rosette cafe. 4pm. and i always win. XXX."

I feel nauseated but I need to do something about this soon. Wait Rosette Café? The place where I keep meeting Jessica. What are the odds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the slow updates. My personal life has been getting worse by the day. But I promise the updates will be quicker. Also I'll be adding more of the "book excerpts" so tell me how you feel about that in the comments.


	20. -19-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica gives the book to Gina. Since Jeff is based on Reeve Carney you should listen to Love Me Chase Me by Reeve Carney (acoustic). You will not be disappointed.

Today is a good day I believe. I reached Gina's office in 20 minutes which is 15 minutes earlier than the time it usually takes from my apartment.

Her assistant Abbie greets me and tells me to wait for Gina. I get myself a glass of water from the water cooler and sit near Abbie's desk. I look around and find a magazine of the publication. They publish sort of a quarterly about the happenings in the organisation. Interesting.

Rifling through the pages I find an article about Aaron. The article surprisingly doesn't say much except of his past accomplishments in his previous publishing house. Simon and Schuster? What the fuck? Why would Aaron leave SS to join Rowan Publishing House? Not that RPH is not a big publishing house but compared to SS it doesn't amount to much. He does look really handsome in this picture. 

"Gina's ready for you. Would you like some coffee?" Abbie asked.

"Coffee's great. Thanks." I said and walked in.

"Jess. Hey." She seems in a good mood.

"Hi Gina. You look happy." I said.

"Of course I am. You brought the manuscript right?" 

"Oh yeah. Knock yourself out." I said handing her a stack of pages.

"Ten chapters. Just like you said. Do you want me to leave?" I asked. I had actually written a little over twelve but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"No stay. I'll be done in half an hour." She said. Okay.

Gina is engrossed in the papers. Guess she likes what she sees. My phone vibrates. Thank god it's on mute or she would've wigged out. It's a text from Aaron.

"Jessica. About that coffee?" Okay so he was serious. I type up a reply.

"Whenever you say boss." I replied. Writing 'sir' would've been too formal no?

"I'm free around 4." He replied. Is it okay to do this? My gut feeling tells me something is wrong.

"Great. Rosette cafe @4?" I replied.

"Sure. See you then." He replied. 

"Who are you texting?" Gina asked. Why?

"My boyfriend." I lied. I think she has a major crush on Aaron.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"It's been two days." I replied.

"I saw you two days ago and yesterday too. Who is it?" Too many questions.

"I did meet him like three days ago so..."

"What the fuck? Are you serious. What do you know about this person?" She went on and on and on...

"I know enough. I don't know Gina. It feels right." I said.

"Honestly if it does then go for it. You haven't dated anyone since college anyways and we all know how that turned out." I really don't want to remember.

"Hey Gina. How'd you like the developments so far?" I tried to change the topic.

"Well it looks like you're back baby. Also we never decided on a third character. But it still works." She said.

"So my advance..?" I asked. I am not short of money but more is better right?

"Oh yeah. There you go." She handed me a check. It was signed by Aaron. Okay. Wait a minute...

"G, why is the amount lesser than what we'd decided on?" I asked. This is disrespectful.

"About that. Well we're making budget cuts." She said.

"The amount was already lesser than the standard rate. Will you please tell me the truth?"

"Okay. The board decided on a lesser amount because you haven't published anything in more than ten years. Nothing they'd want that is." She looked me dead in the eye. Cold.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Also budget cuts." She said.

"You know I know that budget cuts usually means that the board is rewarding itself more bonuses." I can do cold too.

"It's Aaron. He was a bigshot at SS and although his current salary is lesser than the previous one it's still a blow to the company." 

"Seriously? Come on Gina the guy can't be that good." 

"You'd be surprised. The guy sells it like his life depends on it. Also don't be fooled by the face and the whole shebang, the guy is a cutthroat shark." It almost sounded like Gina was praising him.

"Uh huh. Sounds like a prick." I said.

"Actually, and you didn't hear this from me but he was the one who wanted the company to get in touch with you again." 

"Wait what? I thought you did it because you wanted to give me a chance." 

"I did. I mean I do but apparently your previous work speaks for itself. He's a fan." This gets weirder the minute.

"Uh huh. And how did he get the second book?" I asked her hoping it doesn't sound like I'm prying. She gives me a look and said, "Archives or the Slush Pile."

"Uh huh. Well thanks G." I get up from my seat.

"Wait. You know what. This book makes me wonder. What part of your life are you plagiarising now?" 

"What are you talking about?" How does she even know?

"Look we both know that LSD was based on your experiences in college- you were Jenny and Vince was Vance, good job being inconspicuous by the way, and For Lovers Only was on you and Vince again. Jess, its me, you can tell me the truth. Are you Bella and Michael some guy you met recently?" Fuck. I look at the clock and its 1.45. I wanted to eat lunch with Jeff.

"G, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go."

"Fine but you're gonna spill. Come on Jess, we've been friends since fifth grade." 

"I'm running late G. Bye." We did the whole air kiss thing and I went on my way to the bar.

...

I reach the bar under an hour. As I come closer I can hear the music getting louder. It sounded real good. 

I entered the bar and found Jeff and two other guys jamming. Jeff and one guy were playing guitar and one was playing the maracas. Let's just say I was bewitched. I mean Jeff has sung for me before but it's still unreal. The seductive voice just enchanted me there and then. Jeff was so engrossed into the music but gave me a wink when he saw me. I went to the bar and got myself a whiskey sour which Sylvia, or Syl as she's known, said is on the house. There was an old man and a younger man sitting apart at the bar. I chose to stand where they performed. How does he not have a record deal yet? When the music got over, he walked towards me and I hugged him.

"So that's the missus then?" One of them said and the other laughed.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Jessica. Jessica meet the band, Andy and Lou." 

"Hey Jeff, you wanna eat lunch?" I asked. Honestly I was starving.

"Yeah babe about that. We ate a while ago. And I can't leave because the show is this week.

"Okay. When do you get free?" I asked.

"Around 6 but my shift starts from 7 till midnight. You get the drift right?" He said. 

"It's okay. I'll be at my flat anyways. Gotta work on the novel." It's true. 

"When do I get to read this novel of yours?" He asked.

"When it's done. I have to go. I'm starving." I said.

"Alright. Ciao babe." He said and we kissed.

"Bye." I giggled and walked away. 

I look at my phone and its 3. It'll probably take me a while to reach the cafe but I really do need to eat so I eat at the nearest diner and leave for the café. Why does it feel that Aaron is after me in a really creepy stalkerish way? I guess I gotta confront the guy.

...


	21. -20-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian meets Gretchen and Jessica in the café

I reach the café a little later than 4 pm and see Gretchen sitting there. The sight of her in her schoolgirl uniform does a lot more than make me feel nauseated. I've heard of men who get turned on at the sight of girl in schoolgirl uniform and frankly I have never found it appealing in the slightest. Especially not now.

"Hi Brian!" She squeals and gives me a hug. How did I ever think she was older? 

"Gretchen." I said and we sat down.

A barista comes over. "What will you have?"

"Oh! Oh! I'll have a mint chocolate chip milkshake with whipped cream on top." She said excitingly. Is she purposely doing this to bug me? Being a normal kid? How old is she?

"And you sir?" He looked at me.

"A double espresso." I said. 

"Very well then." He turned but Gretchen interrupted.

"Donuts." She said.

"Which ones?" The barista said and she looks at me.

"Umm the chocolate ones I guess?" I said and she clapped her hands. The barista who was probably closer to her age than mine smiled and went away.

"So let's get down to it shall we?" I said.

"What's the rush BQ? Let's chill shall we?" She smiled. Bitch. The barista quickly came with our orders. I think he had a crush on her the way he looked at her.

She slurped on her milkshake to entice me and for obvious reasons I have lost my appetite. Barista boy takes a gulp. He turns to me and says, "Oh my God, you're Brian Quinn from IJ! I'm a big fan and you're my favourite. Do you mind if I take a picture with you?"

"Really? Mine's Sal." She said. Bitch.

"Oh sure." I said and Gretchen leans back.

"Do you mind clicking the picture?" He said to her. 

"Ok." She said. Ha!

"How do you know Q?" He asked. Too nosy.

"He's my uncle." She said and winked. Barista Boy smiled. We took the picture and he went away. 

"Uncle huh?" I said.

"I couldn't go with fuck buddy now can I? Or should I have?" She said. Valid point.

"I promise I won't call you uncle when we fuck though." She said sipping her milkshake.

"There is not going to be any fucking Gretchen. I am ending this." I said slamming my hand on the table.

"Oh well. That's too bad. I hope you like prison. How many years do you get for statutory rape?" She said while offering me a donut. I nod negative.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said. 

"A lot of things but that's not an issue you have to deal with." She smirked and drank that milkshake and continued, "So this is how it's gonna go BQ. You are going to do exactly what I say or everyone knows that you're a kiddie fiddler." She said and smirked. 

"And if I don't?" I said. I really don't have time for this shit.

"Then you and your life goes into the crapper. It's much better this way..." And then I heard a familiar voice.

"Brian? Is that you?" I turned to see Jessica with Forehead. I would probably call it chance but three "encounters" in almost two weeks is quite more than that.

"Hey Jessica." I said.

"Brian. Meet my boss Mr Aaron Stanton. Boss, this is Brian Quinn from Impractical Jokers." So Forehead is her boss? Okay.

"And who's this pretty young lady?" She said.

"Oh I'm his niece. Gretchen." She said and smiled. Did she really not recognise the girl? But then again she looked totally different with the makeup and the clothes.

"You look familiar." Aaron said. Could this be dangerous?

"I don't know." She said and ate a donut. 

"What's Impractical Jokers again?" He said looking at me. 

"It's a TV show?" Jessica said. Does nobody watch TV anymore or what?

"Oh right. Sorry I don't get time to watch TV." He said. I hate him.

"Your uniform. You're from Carmel High? I went there." Jessica said. Gretchen just gulped her milkshake.

"Jessica we're running late." Forehead said. Rude much?

"Yeah! Right! Nice to see you Brian. Gretchen. Bye." She said and Aaron literally dragged her out. Dude seems off to me. What's with the hair gel anyways? 

"Okay that dude was so handsome." Gretchen said finishing the donut.

"Good. Go fuck him instead." I said taking a donut.

"I totally would but blondie over there...", she pointed out her getting into his car and him closing the door, "has beaten me to the punch." She said.

"Nonsense." I said while finishing my coffee. Wasn't she dating pretty boy?

"Totally. See the way they ran out of here. They're probably on the way to his penthouse to fuck." She said. Bitch hit a nerve.

"Shut up and finish your milkshake." I said.

"OMG do you like wanna fuck her too? Isn't she too old for you BQ?" She said chuckling. 

"I know you're too young. What's it gonna take to make you go away?" I said. 

"But BQ I fucking love you." She said sounding serious there.

"What?" 

"Naah I'm just kidding. Hahaha!" She said eating the donut.

"Look. I have a test so I'm gonna study for that, but I will call you okay. Until then fantasise how blondie fucks handsome okay." She said signalling the waiter. Barista boy comes back.

"What can I do for you?" He said.

"Cheque please." I said and she smiled. He brought the bill and I paid the boy and we left too. 

As I opened the door of my jeep Gretchen cleared her throat. 

"Hello?" She said.

"What now?" I said.

"How am I gonna get home?" She said. 

"Walk." I said.

"Its ten blocks." She said.

"Fresh air will do you good." I said and got into my jeep.

"Really now?" She said coming near my jeep.

"Fine. Get in." I said and she got in.

"This is going to be so much fun." She said. Ignoring her I turned on the music on the blast to drown her voice out. 

How the fuck am I going to get out of this mess now?


	22. -21-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is getting too close and too personal.

I reach the café around ten minutes before four. I take the liberty to order a double espresso for myself. In around five minutes I see Aaron walking in. He walks in as if he owns the place. He could I guess with the money he makes. Focus.

 

"Afternoon boss." I said standing up.

"Jessica. Hey." How so informal. He signals for a barista.

"I hope you don't mind I got myself some coffee. They make a killer double espresso." I said and the barista comes.

"I'll have an espresso and cannolis for myself and the lady." He said. 

"I like cannolis." I said. He has great taste in food.

"Me too. I'm glad you could make it." He said and smiled. Perfect teeth. Yup he's Aaron from the bar. 

"When the boss asks you to show up, you show up." I said. 

"Don't think of me as your boss right now. Think of me as a friend. Let's keep it casual shall we?" He said. Can one do that?

"If you say so bo.." He wagged a finger.

"Aaron." I said.

"Good girl." He said. 

"I gotta ask. Gina told me. You asked RPH to get in touch with me?" I had to ask. It was bothering me.

"Yeah. I actually read your first book when it came and I found it interesting. The second book though. It almost feels like some other person wrote the second one." Haven't I heard it before.

"Okay..."

"But it doesn't mean it was bad. It made for a good read. I see potential in you Jessica. That's why I asked Gina to contact you." Sounds fair. Our cannolis come.

"Oh cannolis. Yum." He said and put one in his mouth. "They have really good cannolis." 

I eat one too. "I know right. I came here all the time with my ex." Shit. Idiot.

"And here I was thinking if you're taken or not?" He said sipping his coffee. Subtle. Not.

"It's complicated." You are going to hell.

And then I see him... 

He was wearing a black t shirt and khaki cargo pants. He wore a hat and sunglasses to stay incognito maybe? Not incognito enough.

"So what happened with the ex? If you didn't mind me asking." Aaron said. Isn't that too personal?

"I'm not sure if I should answer that." 

"Hey I'm sharing my cannolis with you. We're friends now." He said.

"Well I used to date this guy in college and it progressed to something much more serious. Long story short, he cheated on me and broke it off when the other woman got pregnant." I think I've lost all appetite and I for some reason cannot discern the expression on Aaron's face. Why so smug?

"How'd you find this quaint little café? It took me awhile to find this place honestly. The parking was a hassle." He said. He drives a Mercedes. Silver color. Must be more than what I'm making. Life is so unfair.

"Funny story. Before my ex fiancé, I dated another guy in college. He introduced me to this place. And cannolis. He was a total foodie." It's amazing how I still remember Ronnie.

"These are good. Have to give him that. I want to know you. Better. Do you want to swing by my place for a drink?" He asked. Blatant. Isn't there some rule that bosses shouldn't sleep with their employees?

"Yeah, I don't think so boss." I said sipping my coffee.

"Think it over." He said. 

I feel uneasy. I need a distraction. I turn around and speak loudly.

"Brian? Is that you?" Of course it's him. I don't know many guys who wear comic book tees and dress so casual even though I am a writer. I know many guys like Aaron or Jeff but Brian is different. 

"Hey Jessica." He said. He looked like he was uneasy too. He was with a very young girl. His family perhaps? Maybe. Very beautiful almost. 

"Brian. Meet my boss Mr Aaron Stanton. Boss, this is Brian Quinn from Impractical Jokers." I didn't know what to say and I really am an awkward person. Aaron seems too poised however. 

"And who's this pretty young lady?" I said. Pretty young lady? What am I? 60?

"Oh I'm his niece. Gretchen." She said and smiled. Looks a bit familiar. Oh wait she looks like she goes to Carmel High. My alma mater.

"You look familiar." Aaron said. How? Why? 

"I don't know." She said and ate a donut. She's definitely a Carmel High girl. I was the same. 

"What's Impractical Jokers again?" Aaron said looking at Brian. Of course a guy like Aaron doesn't have time to watch TV now, does he?

"It's a TV show?" I said. Honestly, even I didn't know about it. So...

"Oh right. Sorry I don't get time to watch TV." He said. Of course. Mr Big Shot.

"Your uniform. You're from Carmel High? I went there." I said. She doesn't say a word. She must be one of those popular girls. I was too. But then again I spoke to people when spoken to. Brat.

"Jessica we're running late." Aaron said. Slow your roll buddy.

"Yeah! Right! Nice to see you Brian. Gretchen. Bye." I said and we leave. What's the rush? I gotta get away from him.

We get out of the café and he takes me to his car. What are you doing? Get out. Now.

"Hey Aaron. I don't feel so good. Can you drop me to my place?" I said sounding sick. I did spend some time in drama classes.

"Umm... okay. Where do you live?" He asked.

"Not far. It's like 10 blocks." I said. I could see the dejection in his eyes.

"Okay." He said and dropped me to my place in half an hour almost give or take.

As I got out of the car, he leaned towards the window and said, "I had a nice time today. I'd like to do this again soon.", he said.

"Sure boss. Call me." I said. And I walked away not looking back because that might give away the wrong meaning. 

What does Aaron want from me? Do I give into it? Obviously not because not only am I dating Jeff but Aaron is my boss and I don't think that would be the way to go about it. These thoughts made my head heavy so instead if getting back to work, I took a brief nap.


	23. -22-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Q texts Jessica while trying to understand what is going on.

Is she right? Do I really want Jessica? Damn right I do.

"Stop the car BQ!" I hear a loud voice. 

"Dude where are you lost?" Gretchen said getting down from the jeep.

"I'll call you later okay. Bye." She said and gave me a kiss and when away. It literally feels like my cheek is on fire. I oughta wash that with acid.

Driving back to my place I really can't think straight. Firstly I meet this amazing woman and then I find out that I have been screwing a minor for the better half of the year? I think I'm going crazy.

Somehow I reach home and I feel very agitated. My chest is constricting and my head's spinning. I go the fridge to get some water. Is she cheating on Jeff with her boss? She did kiss me in the restaurant the other night so I wouldn't rule that out. It feels like I'm living in a daytime soap opera or something.

I sit down and think. She kissed me that day. She said it's not over. Is she playing with all the men who come in her path? 

I text her because I can't take not being around her.

"Hey Jessica. I was wondering if you want to meet up?" She brought it on herself. I got a text in around twenty minutes.

"Sure. Where do you want to meet up?" I have a little place in mind.

"My place? ;)" I texted. I don't even care anymore.

"Cheeky. How about the pizzeria at 7?" She texted back.

"Cool." I texted.

"See you then :)" She texted and that was the end of it. 

I look at the clock and it is 6pm. The pizzeria is not that far. I decide to get ready. I take a quick shower and get cleaned up. I look in the mirror and decide to get a quick trim but that'll be another day. I dry myself and put on some clothes- a tee and cargo pants. Nothing major. I look at the clock again and it's 6.30pm. I get out of the house and in my car and drive to the pizzeria. 

It was a long drive not only because of the traffic but also because I took the long way. Sometimes when I am stressed or when I need to think, I drive.

What is going on in my life and how do I get out of it all?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far?


End file.
